L'Incroyable Voyage de Bathilda Maggot & Cie
by ElwynCloud
Summary: Le 24 mars 3019 aurait pu être une journée ordinaire pour Bathilda Maggot. Puis il y a eut cette arnaque. Et cet accident. Et aussi cet imprévu. Et c'est ainsi que Bathilda Maggot se retrouva sur les routes de la Terre du Milieu en compagnie de son cochon apprivoisé Drogo , d'une naine capricieuse, d'un arnaqueur raté et d'un Elfe. Un objectif ? Ramener une pierre du Mordor.
1. Prologue

**Hey !** Voici une histoire toute fraîche avec pour le moment un unique chapitre !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laissez un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et surtout s'il y a des erreurs ou des incohérences !

 _Disclaimers_ : L'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux appartient au grand Tolkien.

 **Elwyn**

* * *

Notre histoire commence en cette matinée de mars 3019, le 24 plus exactement. C'était une fort belle journée qui s'annonçait, et à mon avis, elle serait prolifique à tout homme qui se lèverait tôt pour en profiter. Le fond de l'air était frais, le vent soufflait à peine et le soleil réchauffait aimablement les travailleurs matinaux. Tout était agréablement calme et silencieux, même les poules s'étaient tues, savourant l'apaisant matin printanier. Nous aurions pu deviser encore et encore sur ce climat affriolant si notre conte ne nous attendait pas, là, au coin nord de la rue principale de Bree.

Or, comme je le disais, en cet éclatant début de journée, une jeune femme brune guettait d'un œil inquiet la rue principale. Sa petite taille frisait celle d'un enfant et de dos, on ne pouvait apercevoir que son capuchon, bien qu'on y distingua aussi la forme pointue de deux oreilles, et une robe paysanne en mauvais état de laquelle dépassaient deux pieds drôlement velus. Ainsi, vous auriez pu dire d'elle qu'elle était une semi-homme de passage en ville. Vous auriez eu _semi juste_. _Officiellement_ , Bathilda Maggot était une semi-homme, car c'était ainsi qu'elle se revendiquait et puisqu'elle vivait dans un trou à l'ouest de la ville et à l'est d'Hobbitebourg, la jeune femme estimait qu'il fallait la considérer ainsi. _Officieusement_ , Bathilda était l'heureux croisement d'un Hobbit avec une femme. Une aventurière, en fait. Cette dernière répondait au doux nom de… _Par les dents d'Azog le Profanateur_ ! Voilà qu'elle bouge de son coin, s'exposant au grand jour et sans même m'attendre, moi, la narratrice !

Sans grande surprise, Bathilda marcha jusqu'au centre de la rue, déterminée et concentrée. A ses côtés trottait une créature rose, un cochon qui répondait au doux nom de Drogo, dont le corps gracile se dandinait joyeusement tout en poussant de folâtre grognement à vous rendre sourd. Les deux compagnons s'arrêtèrent donc au milieu de l'allée, se jetèrent un regard et tout à coup, Tilda s'effondra près de son animal, l'attirant à elle dans une étreinte désespérée.

« A l'aide ! Au secours ! sanglota-t-elle, d'une voix pleine de détresse. Mon pauvre cochon souffre d'un méchant rhume ! »

Comme si Drogo avait compris le langage humain, il se mit à pousser d'affreux cris plaintifs qui eurent bientôt l'effet escompté de réveiller tout le quartier. Les volets s'ouvrirent, de même que les portes et les yeux des habitants. Les plus curieux s'aventurèrent à l'extérieur de leur maison pour observer ce spectacle qui venait troubler leur sommeil. Pour les plus réservés, on se contenta de jeter un œil hagard par la fenêtre.

« Mes parents sont morts, je souffre de rhumatisme, ma maison est vide et la nourriture me manque ! poursuivit-elle sur ce même ton larmoyant. Et maintenant, mon seul ami, ce cochon, va me quitter à cause d'un méchant rhume… Méchant rhume que nous pourrions tous attraper, si je puis dire. Méchant rhume qui finalement, n'est qu'une maladie parmi tant d'autres. Et je n'ai plus qu'un sou, un pauvre sou. Quel apothicaire me donnerait un remède pour un vieux sou ? Quel médecin accepterait pour seul et unique paiement la reconnaissance aimable d'une femme qui n'avait plus qu'un cochon à chérir.»

Quelques mères attendries, se reconnaissant là dans la figure maternelle que dégageait cette étrangère pour le cochon agonisant, portèrent la main à leur cœur. Bathilda persévéra dans sa longue mélopée, évoquant même la possibilité de se donner la mort si personne ne venait à son secours. Quelques enfants, dans leur bienveillante naïveté, se mirent à pleurer, touchés au plus profond de leur petit être devant tant de détresse. Il n'était pas humain de souffrir ainsi. Encore moins de perdre un être cher, fut-il un simple cochon. Puis le miracle se produisit. Là, au bout de ce chemin, apparut un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et à la moustache broussailleuse, à telle point qu'elle en recouvrait l'entièreté de son visage. Il portait un long manteau de voyageur et traînait avec lui un sac rempli de fioles qui s'entrechoquaient doucement les unes contre les autres, remuant doucement le liquide qu'elles contenaient.

« Moi, mademoiselle, je peux voler au secours de votre cochon ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement en s'avançant.

\- Qui ça ? Vous ! Serez-vous mon héros ? demanda Bathilda désespérée.

\- Bien évidemment ! Montrez-moi cette pauvre bête, que je l'occulte ! »

Tilda s'écarta de son animal dont les cris porcins avaient doublé en intensité. Le mystérieux voyageur se pencha sur Drogo et l'observa intensivement, lui fit ouvrir la gueule pour mieux considérer l'état de sa langue et de sa gorge. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il flatta la tempe du cochon qui continua de geindre.

« Ma p'tite dame, ce cochon sera sur pied dans la minute ! s'égosilla l'homme en ouvrant son sac. »

Il en extirpa une fiole ronde scellée par un bouchon de liège dans laquelle macérait un liquide d'une magnifique couleur jaune ambrée. Les badauds observèrent le liquide, attiré par son éclat flamboyant, et certains qui n'avaient pas encore vraiment prêté attention à la scène, s'en rapprochèrent. Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel Tilda regarda la fiole, hébétée. Elle souleva sa main gauche jusqu'à son visage et parut la comptempler avec attention.

« Quel est cette chose… que vous… tenez entre vos mains ! récita-t-elle, légèrement troublée.

\- Ceci, ma p'tite dame, c'est votre remède ! répliqua immédiatement l'homme, qui tout à coup, semblait moins assuré. »

Il toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge et se redressa afin de pouvoir regarder l'assemblée autour d'eux.

« Ceci, mesdames et messieurs, et le remède de ma grand-mère, qui l'a elle-même appris d'un Elfe, qui l'a lui-même appris d'un ami qui l'a lui-même appris de sa grand-mère. A moins que cela ne soit le contraire.

\- A quoi ça sert, ton machin ? demanda un vieil homme en brandissant son bâton. T'essaye pas de nous arnaquer quand même ?

\- Oserai-je ? s'enquit l'homme. Non ! Impensable ! Ce machin, comme vous dites, est une décoction très précieuse, fabriquée à partir d'ingrédients rares dont les vertus guériraient aussi bien un animal qu'un homme de tous les maux possibles. Et si vous en voulez la preuve, je vais soigner le mal de ce cochon pour une pièce. Une unique pièce.

\- J'demande à voir ça ! ajouta une mère qui serrait son enfant dans ses bras, enfant qui était probablement atteint d'une varicelle. »

Sous le regard des spectateurs et celui de Tilda, le prétendu guérisseur déboucha sa fiole et la porta aux lèvres du cochon qui avala le liquide d'une traite. Il continua de geindre quelques secondes et tout à coup se tut. La foule se complaignit en murmures déçus, accablés de voir que le vieillard avait raison, quand tout à coup, Drogo sauta sur ses pattes et poussa un grognement victorieux. Les enfants se mirent à applaudir joyeusement, se confondant en vivas tandis que les adultes semblaient tout à coup fort convaincus.

« Mon cochon, mon cochon est sain et sauf ! s'extasia Tilda en sautant sur ses pieds. Formidable ! Tenez, voilà votre sou ! »

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et tendit la pièce au voyageur.

« Ce remède est un miracle ! s'exclama une vielle femme. Est-ce qu'il soigne les rhumatismes ?

\- Sans parler des maux de dos, des fractures et des courbatures ! ajouta le détenteur des fioles.

\- J'en veux un ! répliqua un homme.

\- Moi aussi !

\- Et moi ! Je vais enfin pouvoir soigner cette colique que traîne mon vieux canasson ! »

Une marée humaine se précipita sur le voyageur, tous réclamant une fiole de ce breuvage miracle. Le stock du marchand s'écoula en quelques minutes et bientôt, la foule se détourna du voyageur et de Tilda. Les deux jeunes gens profitèrent de cet instant d'accalmie pour s'éloigner lentement de la foule sans se faire remarquer, comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à se reprocher et qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'en assumer la responsabilité. Ils n'avaient pas encore bifurqué vers la sortie est de la ville qu'un cri raisonna dans la foule.

« Eh ! Mais c'est de la tisane ! remarqua un homme. De la tisane au pissenlit.

\- On s'est fait arnaqué ! renchérit un autre.

\- Qu'on nous rende nos sous ! grogna une femme.

\- Rattrapez-les ! ordonna un vieillard. Rattrapez-les et arrêtez-les ! »

La garde qui passait par là, évidemment, fut interpellée par tous ces cris offusqués et se tourna vers Tilda et l'arnaqueur. Les soldats avancèrent d'un pas ferme, bien décidé à attraper ces chenapans, quand tout à coup, les concernés détalèrent comme deux lapins.

« Ils s'échappent ! constata le plus haut gradé du groupe.

\- Ne les regardez pas faire ! s'époumona une femme. Allez-y ! »

La garde s'élança à la poursuite des deux voleurs de sous sans plus attendre, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'un gamin leur avait tout de même jeté une pierre à la figure pour les faire réagir. Malheureusement pour eux, la lourdeur de leur équipement jouait en leur désavantage et ils constatèrent bien vite qu'il allait falloir du renfort pour coincer Tilda et l'autre arnaqueur.

D'ailleurs, si l'on prenait quelques mètres d'avances pour rejoindre les deux lurons dans leur course effrénée, on constatait que cet exercice de fuite avait été maintes et maintes fois répété, au point que ces derniers semblaient aussi rapides et agile que des lapins. Tilda aimait courir et ce n'était pas cette robe encombrante qui allait l'empêcher de devancer quelques gardes de Bree. Quant à son compagnon, il semblait tout aussi agile que malin. Pour ce qui était de Drogo, il avait beau être court sur patte, ce cochon était d'une rapidité étonnante et guidait la course avec une assurance incroyable.

« Je t'avais dit que ça passerait, Owen ! s'exclama fièrement Tilda à l'attention de l'arnaqueur.

\- Attends qu'on s'en soit tiré avec les sous pour parler ! répondit le dénommé Owen à la hâte. »

Tilda ne releva pas et accéléra un peu plus sa foulée. L'endurance était une des qualités que sa mère lui avait légué avant de s'en débarrasser et de laisser son père l'élever seule. Et c'était dans ses rares instants que Bathilda Maggot remerciait sa mère d'avoir un jour croisé le chemin de son père. La jeune femme secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée sur son objectif : sortir de la ville entière. Tout se compliqua quand ils bifurquèrent dans l'allée qui menait droit vers les portes ouvertes de Bree sur le bois de Chet. Les cris des soldats et des citadins en colères avaient alerté la population alentours et les autres gardes de la ville. De plus, la ville s'était largement éveillée depuis et la circulation s'en compliqua. Tilda et Owen échangèrent un regard inquiet. Cet imprévu aurait dû être pensé dans le plan initiale mais les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas imaginé ne serait-ce une seule seconde que la vie se déroulerait comme elle s'était toujours déroulée le jour de leur méfait. Ils se jetèrent tout de même dans la foule, bousculant les passants sans le moindre regret.

« Tu aurais pu penser à ce détail ! se plaignit Tilda qui remettait automatiquement la faute sur l'Homme du groupe.

\- Ah parce que c'est de ma faute ! rétorqua Owen, sur la défensive.

\- Evidemment ! renchérit la semi-hobbit, semi-homme. De qui d'autre, sinon ?

\- Eh bien, de toi par exemple ! »

Ils furent interrompus par un garde qui leur sommait de s'arrêter. Evidemment, Tilda et Owen firent comme tout bon hors-la-loi et ignorèrent totalement l'injonction. Ils parvinrent même à sortir de la ville, toujours talonnés par quelques soldats, mais pourquoi allaient-ils s'en inquiéter, les gardes n'étaient même pas à cheval. Ils n'avaient plus aucune chance. Ou du moins, il n'en avait plus aucune jusqu'à ce que Tilda entende le claquement des fers équins sur le chemin terreux. Drogo qui était un animal à sabots, lui aussi, se fit la remarque qu'il serait bien plus rapide avec des fers et se surprit à jalouser les montures de la garde.

« Là, on est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! remarqua Tilda.

\- Encore quelques mètres ! répliqua Owen dont la foulée s'était allongée sous la panique. Encore quelques mètres et on a gagné.

\- J'espère pour toi ! prévint la petite femme. Sinon, je t'écorcherai vif.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Tilda… »

Owen fouilla dans sa poche et en extirpa trois petites boules sombres qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts. La lisière du bois se rapprocha rapidement, ils l'atteignirent, pilèrent net et se tournèrent pour faire face au garde.

« Owen, maintenant ! s'écria Tilda tandis que les chevaux allaient les rattraper. »

Sans plus attendre, le garçon balança les boules qu'il tenait entre ses doigts sur les chevaux. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent leurs cibles, elles explosèrent libérant un petit nuage noire. Les montures se cambrèrent brusquement, projetant leur propriétaire en l'air. Le premier garde, celui qui était le plus en avant, alla s'écraser la tête la première dans une flaque de boue. Le second, coincé dans les harnais, se retrouva au sol, incapable de bouger tandis que son cheval, totalement paniqué, se dirigeait droit dans la motte de fumier la plus proche. Quant au dernier, dire qu'il ne sentait plus son postérieur était peut-être un euphémisme.

« Du poivre ! prit-il quand même la peine de constater. Ces mioches avaient du poivre sur eux. »

Et quand il se releva pour reprendre sa poursuite, il constata que les deux forbans avaient disparu et qu'ils n'avaient laissé derrière eux aucune trace de pas.


	2. Chapitre 1 - L'accident inattendu

Merci aux revieweurs du premier chapitre, à ceux qui ont favorisé l'histoire et ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours ! :D

* * *

Bathilda se releva tout en massant son postérieur. Décidément, cette trappe était peut-être la meilleure idée qu'ils aient eue depuis le début. Seul inconvénient, la réception. Qui aurait pensé qu'à la lisière du bois Chet, sous ce chemin foulé tous les jours par une bonne dizaine de pieds, se cacherait une trappe, uniquement activable depuis l'intérieur ? Du pur génie nain, avait annoncé Bathilda lorsqu'ils avaient enfin terminé de creuser leur abri et que le mécanisme avait été peaufiné jusqu'au moindre détail, du coulissement des écrous entre eux à l'aspect extérieur. Et son créateur était là, face à nos deux lurons et notre Drogo, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle considérait la bourse rebondie attachée à la ceinture d'Owen.

« Franchement, qui aurait dit que mon plan fonctionnerait ? scanda Eithne Caillouciseaux, impressionnée. On devrait marquer le calendrier d'un croix blanche.

\- Il arrive à Owen d'avoir de bonnes idées, salua Bathilda en se défaisant de son capuchon et de sa cape, derrière un paravent. »

Mais peut-être auriez-vous apprécié que je vous décrivisse l'intérieur ? Eh bien, lorsque vous disparaissiez sous la trappe, vous preniez le risque de vous écraser sur le sol inconfortable de l'antichambre. C'était une pièce circulaire à plafond moyen, couvertes de murs rugueux et terreux. Le sol avait été recouvert de planches de bois carotté de ci, de là, ainsi que d'un vieux tapis que Bathilda avait ramené de son trou. La décoration était extrêmement sobre, cette pièce n'était que l'issu de secours, voire l'entrée de secours dans les situations désespérées. Vous ne pouviez distinguer qu'un énorme coffre couleur terre et fort mal en point, ainsi que deux paravent et des portes manteaux. Sur le mur de droite se trouvait la manette qui permettait d'actionner la trappe et à son opposée, une lourde porte de bois, ronde et fermée par de nombreux loquets et de nombreuses clés. C'était ici la dernière pièce du refuge d'Owen qui n'avait pas les sous pour une maison ou une chambre et qui était trop pauvre pour réparer le vieux grenier qui se tenait au-dessus, à quelques mètres sur la droite.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, rétorqua Owen, quand nous étions poursuivis.

\- Je ne me souviens plus de ce que je disais… minauda Bathilda. Tu t'en souviens, toi, Drogo ? »

Le cochon grogna négativement, se rangeant forcément du côté de sa maîtresse plutôt que de celui l'autre mâle de la pièce. Owen soupira et continua lui aussi de se changer derrière son paravent. Je profiterai d'ailleurs de cet instant d'accalmie pour m'intéresser à notre nouveau personnage. Eithne Caillouciseaux était sans équivoque une Naine de bonne chair, toujours souriante sous sa longue barbe tressée rousse. Son visage rosi et bouffi était éclairé par deux yeux bleus brillants, séparés par un nez étrangement fin pour une _khazâd_. La jeune femme faisait dans les environs d'un mètre quarante et dépassait aisément Tilda d'une bonne tête. En ce jour de printemps, Eithne s'était séparée de son tablier de forgeron habituel, car elle travaillait usuellement à la forge avec son père, et portait une tunique sobre ceint d'un morceau de cuir cousu à la main où pendouillaient une hache de bucheron, une bourse vide et une gourde pleine.

« Il y a moins de deux minutes, elle m'accusait encore d'avoir oublié des choses que je ne pouvais même pas deviner ! s'égosilla Owen en apparaissant du paravent, changé.

\- Quel honte de mentir ainsi ! s'exclama Bathilda, amusée. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de cracher sur mes coéquipiers. Et puis tu aurais dû le voir, Eithne. Quelle fougue, quel jeu d'acteur, quel pas de course. J'en étais moi-même subjuguée.

\- Les flatteries n'y changeront rien, espèce d'hobbit à moitié humaine ! répliqua Owen alors qu'Eithne se délectait de cette dispute. »

Bathilda, qui avait fini de se changer, tira la langue à son ami et la petite bande s'extirpa de la pièce pour se diriger vers celles, bien plus chaleureuse, de l'abri d'Owen. Ils traversèrent un couloir qui faisait office de garde-manger, montèrent un escalier grinçant, et débouchèrent dans l'ancien grenier dont seul le sous-sol avait été un minimum retapé. Bathilda en fit le tour avec Drogo et s'appuya sur un pan de mur qui émit un grincement inquiétant. A présent, Bathilda portait une chemise de lin légèrement sale, rentrée provisoirement dans un pantalon de cuir marron. C'était lorsqu'elle n'avait plus son capuchon que l'on se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas vraiment une hobbit à cent pour cent. En effet, à l'instar de nombres d'entre ses congénères, Tilda était fine, que cela soit dans la courbure de son visage ou de l'élancement de son petit corps, il n'y avait que ses pieds qui partageaient la robustesse des semi-hommes. Pour ce qui était du reste, Bathilda était une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns nattés et aux yeux de la même couleur café. Elle avait le teint rose et fr ais du hobbit ainsi que leur goût prononcé pour la bonne chair et le bon vin.

« Comptes les sous, Owen ! réclama-t-elle, tout en soulageant le mur de sa présence. Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons assez pour nous payer les vacances de nos rêves !

\- Des vacances… répéta Eithne en savourant chaque syllabes de ce mots. Plus de travail à la forge.

\- Plus de labour dans les champs… murmura Owen.

\- Plus aucune herbe à cueillir… ajouta Tilda.

\- Groin groin ! rêvassa Drogo qui lui aussi, était exploité à manger les restes de la famille Maggot puis à les digérer. »

Owen déversa le contenu de la bourse sur la table et commença à les énumérer, ses longs doigts ayant l'habitude de la tâche. Nous devrions peut-être profité de cette profonde concentration pour observer Owen. C'était un beau garçon aux boucles châtaines et à la barbe naissante. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert saisissant et s'ils avaient été braqués sur vous, vous auriez été ensorcelé par leur charme fugace. Le jeune homme était déjà bien grand, il frisait presque les deux mètres, et se détachait des deux jeunes femmes par son allure svelte et ses muscles légèrement plus développés que ceux de la Naine. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'Owen, par manque de sous et d'une nutrition correcte, était maigre. Si cela se voyait peu, c'était parce qu'il portait souvent une large chemise qui dissimulait bien son corps. De plus, il…

« J'ai fini ! s'exclama-t-il. Voilà sept pièces pour toi, Eithne, parce que tu as eu l'idée et que tu as fait mariner du pissenlit pendant une soirée entière. Neuf pièces pour Tilda parce que, finalement, tu as été très convaincante et qu'il fait bien récompenser ce bon vieux Drogo pour avoir grogner et trépigné pendant tout ce temps. Les huit dernières sont pour moi parce que la barbe longue me va tellement bien.

\- Combien vont dans la cagnotte commune ? s'enquit Eithne. Parce qu'à présent, j'ai juste assez pour me forger cette hache de jet que je voulais tant et que mon père se refusait à me faire, alors, s'il faut céder quelques pièces pour l'équipement et les vivres…

\- Tout va bien… la rassura Owen. J'ai fait le compte et nous avons de quoi tenir, au moins jusqu'au quart de notre voyage.

\- Et que ferons-nous, après ce quart ? voulut savoir Tilda alors qu'elle jouait avec les cordons de sa propre bourse.

\- Improviser ! s'exclama joyeusement Owen. Je suis passé maître dans l'art.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un maître des débutants ! s'amusa Eithne. »

Owen la foudroya du regard mais la Naine ne cilla pas. Il en fallait un peu plus pour l'impressionner. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était à présent le bon moment pour discuter de leur voyage. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, nos trois héros s'étaient découvert cette passion partagée pour le trouble et le vagabondage. Ils n'étaient jamais allés bien loin, le bois de Chet étant la frontière que Bathilda ne devait pas traverser sans l'accord de son père, et, si je puis me le permettre, Rico Maggot n'était pas du genre Touque ou Sacquet et n'appréciait pas spécialement l'aventure. Le vieux Bilbon et le jeune Frodon étaient des exceptions en ces temps maudits, et cela devait le rester. Pourtant, et depuis qu'Owen avait fait une entrée fracassante dans la vie de Tilda et Eithne, l'aventure n'avait cessé de les appeler, plus fort que jamais, chaque jour plus tentatrice. Mais qui disait voyage disait argent et il était clair que ni Tilda, ni Eithne, ni Owen n'étaient pleins aux as. Ils auraient pu travailler, et c'étaient ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis le début.

Bathilda était l'apprentie de son père. Lorsqu'elle ne gambadait pas dans les champs ou ne jouait de mauvais tour aux habitants de Bree, la jeune femme apprenait à reconnaître les herbes et leurs propriétés, à les mélanger et à créer onguents, potions et pâtes à mâcher. Et deux fois par semaine, elle prenait la charrette pour participer au marché d'Hobbitebourg, quand il ne s'agissait pas de Lezeau ou de Bree. L'argent qu'elle gagnait servait à remplir une jarre qui se vidait une fois l'an pour l'anniversaire de son père. Pour ce qui était d'Eithne, son métier avait déjà été évoqué un peu plus haut et tout cela se voyait lorsqu'on l'observait, de sa peau un peu trop sèche et des cloques à cause des flammes, aux brûlures légères qu'elle cachait sous ses vêtements. Son paiement revenait à son père et ce qu'elle gagnait d'extra, elle le dépensait aussitôt dans du parchemin et de l'encre, sa véritable passion était l'écriture. Quant à Owen, moi-même, je ne pus jamais vraiment savoir s'il avait un jour accompli un métier qui n'engageait pas sa mauvaise foi, la duperie dont il pouvait faire preuve ou le fait qu'il n'était pas spécialement de s'il respectait la loi ou non. De ce qu'on entendît sur lui, Owen avait été membre d'un cirque ambulant, dissout suite à la mort subite du directeur, puis il avait travaillé pour l'aubergiste du Poney Fringant. L'histoire raconte qu'il fut renvoyé après avoir volé un baiser à la fille du propriétaire.

Force était donc de constater que nos protagonistes ne réunissaient pas les bonnes conditions pour remplir la cagnotte personnelle et celle de leur voyage. Alors Owen avait proposé la solution pour laquelle il avait excellé durant vingt et un an d'expérience : l'arnaque. Rien de bien méchant, ils se l'étaient toujours promis. Et ce n'était pas le fermier du coin, dont le cheval n'avait plus de poil depuis qu'ils étaient passés par là pour fabriquer une perruque, qui vous aurait assuré le contraire. Tout était bon pour se procurer de l'argent tant qu'il n'était pas question de tuer, blesser ou voler. Bien que, me direz-vous, dès qu'il s'agissait de vol, Owen pouvait réciter une multitude de définitions, tant qu'elles ne le faisaient pas trop culpabiliser.

Tout cela pour vous dire qu'après deux ans d'arnaques, de paris et de travail supplémentaire pour Drogo, ils avaient enfin réussi à réunir suffisamment d'argent pour finir leurs emplettes et partir. Eithne se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Allons donc faire l'inventaire… les entraîna-t-elle. Il faut savoir ce que nous devons acheter et en quel quantité. »

C'était l'esprit nain qui parlait. Ce don de l'organisation à la pièce d'or près, à la carotte près, au morceau de maille près. Eithne ne plaisantait jamais avec ce genre de chose et Tilda se serait bien garder de soupirer. Même Drogo trotta derrière eux, les suivants au sous-sol, l'esprit lourd, car, qu'on se le dise, c'était déjà la troisième fois en deux jours qu'ils le faisaient cet inventaire.

 **~…~**

« Celui-là est troué… remarqua Owen en soulevant un sac de voyage.

\- Il faudrait le recoudre, observa Eithne. Je peux éventuellement m'en charger. »

Elle attrapa le sac et se tourna vers Tilda qui comptait un par un les carottes tout en empêchant Drogo d'en chaparder une.

« Et pour les provisions ? s'inquit la Naine.

\- Nous sommes prêts pour un voyage de trois jours si l'on s'en tient à des rations normales avant de mourir de faim.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par normale ? releva Owen.

\- Eh bien, les six repas par jour ! répondit naturellement Tilda qui tenait très à cœur cette tradition qui lui venait de son paternel. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais il me semble que je suis en train de rater le second petit déjeuner.

\- Tilda, il va falloir refaire tes calculs… grogna Eithne qui se frappa mentalement lorsqu'elle réalisa que demander à une hobbit de faire le compte des provisions était totalement stupide.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Je les trouve très juste, mes calculs !

\- On ne pourra pas faire six repas par jour… fit remarquer Owen à son amie. Sinon, nous n'avancerons jamais.

\- Merci Owen pour ta clairvoyance et maintenant… »

Mais Eithne ne termina sa phrase que dans un murmure, ses yeux s'étant subitement levés vers le plafond. Owen et Tilda s'interrogèrent du regard, légèrement troublé par ce changement de comportement brusque chez la Naine. Cette dernière délaissa leur inventaire et sortit de la pièce pour s'aventurer dans le couloir. Ses sourcils étaient froncés au point qu'ils se touchaient presque et la khazâd avait porté la main à sa ceinture, caressant d'un geste inquiet la lame de sa hache. Ses amis la suivirent sans un bruit jusque dans la salle de la trappe.

« C'est étrange… murmura-t-elle. On dirait que quelqu'un s'amuse à chercher notre trappe.

\- C'est impossible… hallucina Owen. Elle est camouflée. Même un elfe ne pourrait pas la trouver.

\- Je sais, mais… écoute… Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, ces grattements frénétiques au-dessus de notre tête ?

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir ! coupa Bathilda en s'approchant rapidement du mur.

\- Tilda, non ! »

Dans une aventure, il arrivait d'innombrables fois que l'un des protagonistes s'écriât quelque chose comme Eithne s'était écrier. Cette sommation, pourtant, était selon moi la raison pour laquelle la plupart des péripéties débutaient. Parce qu'il suffisait que l'on vous eût dit non pour que l'envie de le faire vous prît. Ainsi, Tilda n'écouta qu'elle-même et abattit d'un geste brusque la manette de la trappe qui s'ouvrit vivement.

« Oua-aïe ! s'exclama quelqu'un à la surface.

\- Ah non, pas encore ! ajouta un autre.

\- J'ai engagé une bande de bras cassés ! s'égosilla le dernier car il n'y eut plus aucun son après. »

Tilda se retourna pour faire face à ses amis et haussa les épaules tandis que Drogo semblait ricaner, du moins, c'était ainsi que les cochons l'auraient interprétés s'ils avaient raconté cette histoire. Or, je ne suis pas un cochon. Par conséquent, je ne parle pas, et à mon plus grand regret, le cochon.

« Et vous, en bas ! héla la dernière voix qu'ils avaient entendu. Montez, pour voir ! »

Eithne poussa un soupir ennuyé car à présent sa trappe n'était plus aussi secrète qu'elle ne l'avait été une demi-heure plus tôt et intima à Tilda de prendre les devants. La mi hobbit mi humaine ne se fit pas prier et escalada l'échelle qui permettait de remonter. Lorsque sa tête fut à l'extérieur, Bathilda observa les alentours et remarqua qu'on homme était allongé, l'air souffrant, se tenant le pied. Il vociférait quelque chose à propos d'un orc et d'un orifice peu charmant à nommer tout en se roulant sur lui-même.

« On dirait que votre ami agonise… remarqua gentiment Tilda tout en posant les deux pieds sur le sol, laissant la place à Eithne et Owen.

\- Et grâce à qui ? répliqua sèchement une voix d'homme. »

Bathilda fit volteface pour observer son interlocuteur quand son cœur rata un battement. De tous les contes que son père lui avait racontés quand elle était plus jeune et plus petite encore, son préféré était celui qui parlait des Elfes, ces créatures gracieuses, agile et immortelles. Bathilda n'avait jamais pu penser en voir un, un jour. Mais décidément, ce 24 mars 3019 était une journée pleine de surprise pour la jeune femme.

« Incroyable, vous êtes un Elfe ! s'exclama-t-elle, béate.

\- Bien joué, petite… chose ? répondit-il, las et embêté.

\- Hobbit ! Et Femme avec un grand F.

\- Oui c'est ça. Maintenant, que l'un d'entre vous m'explique pourquoi mon cavalier est à terre, le crâne écrabouillé entre cette trappe et le sol ! »

Tilda qui n'avait pas apprécié que l'Elfe eut fait preuve de si peu de politesse à son égard, se rembrunit et laissa la parole à un Owen bien décidé à éloigner cet incongru visiteur de son refuge.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous nous expliquiez ce que vous faites avec ma trappe ! s'imposa-t-il bien qu'il fit bien moins le fier dès que l'Elfe quitta le dos de son cheval pour affronter l'humain qui lui parlait ainsi.

\- La question est plutôt pourquoi est-ce que vous avez placé une trappe en plein milieu de ce chemin !

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

Owen avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et le voyageur Elfe fit de même.

« Nous devrions peut-être en parler clairement avant que je n'aie envie de vous étriper… s'exclama l'Elfe, un peu sèchement. Vous venez tout de même de provoquer un accident !

\- C'était inattendu… se défendit mollement Tilda.

\- Aussi inattendu que cela puisse paraître, grâce à vous, je suis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. »

S'il fallait faire un point sur l'état des choses, il faudrait s'attarder sur Drogo qui s'était improvisé médecin et qui léchait joyeusement le crâne ensanglanté de l'homme qui s'était malheureusement trouvé entre la trappe et le sol au mauvais moment, mais je suppose que vous épargner les détails aiderait votre estomac à mieux supporter le repas que vous venez d'engloutir. Je ne vous cache pas non plus que le deuxième homme qui accompagnait l'Elfe n'était pas spécialement beau à voir non plus, emballé comme un cadeau d'anniversaire dans du bandage. Du côté de nos amis, Eithne s'était soigneusement dissimulée derrière une Tilda qui était agacée de voir que les Elfes n'étaient pas aussi parfaits que dans les contes pour enfants. Quant à Owen, il était bien décidé à trouver un moyen d'accuser encore et encore l'Elfe d'avoir provoqué cet accident. Mais ce dernier, aussi sylvestre qu'il ait pu être, se trouva fort heureux de tomber sur ce groupe de personne. Après tout, un accident n'était-il pas la meilleure manière de débuter une aventure ?


	3. Chapitre 2 - Ithilion

**HEY.**

Voilà, après une semaine à me battre avec mon inspiration et les déboires de mon logiciel de traitement de texte, je peux enfin poster le chapitre 2 de cette fiction. Dure et longue fut la route jusqu'à la fin de ce passage, mais finalement, j'en suis plutôt satisfaite !

Mais avant tout, je voudrais remercier certains lecteurs d'avoir laissé une review (à laquelle je n'ai pas encore répondu, mais c'est exceptionnel et je vais réparer ça ce soir ou demain dans l'après-midi !). Donc, un grand merci à :

 **Parfois** \- **caro-hearts** - **mimi70** \- **NovellaSkyler**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, suite à laquelle il n'est pas impossible de donner son avis, de me suivre et de favoriser l'histoire ! ;)

 **Elwyn.**

* * *

« Puisque c'est ainsi, je vous amène voir les gardes ! grogna l'Elfe en attrapant Tilda comme on attrape un enfant. »

L'hobbit quitta terre et se retrouva coincée sous le bras gauche de l'Elfe, hissé lui aussi sur son cheval, hors d'atteinte d'Eithne qui sautillait pour récupérer son amie.

« Posez-là immédiatement, paysan ! s'insurgea Eithne. Brouteur de salade de mes deux !

\- Comment oses-tu t'adresser à Ithilion, fils de…

\- On laisse les papas là où ils sont ! les interrompit Owen qui devenait susceptible dès qu'il s'agissait de famille.

\- Mais enfin, je me présente ! répliqua l'Elfe, indigné qu'on ne l'eût laissé terminer son monologue. Je ne…

\- On s'en fiche ! le coupa net Tilda tout en gigotant furieusement pour se libérer. Reposez-moi immédiatement, espèce de pignouf.

\- Pignouf, moi ? Un pignouf ! J'en ai…

\- Arh ! fit soudain le blessé tandis que Drogo l'achevait en le mordant brusquement à la carotide. »

Ainsi je puis reprendre mains sur mon récit. Comme vous vous en doutiez, et du peu que vous en ayez raté parce qu'il était l'heure du thé, nos trois compagnons avaient haussé le ton avec l'Elfe quant au responsable de l'accident. Deux écoles s'opposaient ici. La première, qui pensait fermement que tout était de la faute de Tilda et la deuxième, qui assurait que ce n'était qu'un concours de circonstances et que tout était de la faute de celui qui s'était trouvé sur la trappe au mauvais moment. Cependant, les choses avaient vite dérapé quand Ithilion, l'Elfe dont on ignorât encore l'ascendance paternelle, s'était entiché d'une idée claire et précise : emmener Bathilda à Bree afin d'en discuter avec les gardes. Or, cette perspective était loin d'enchanter Owen qui savait bien que les gardes en profiteraient pour réclamer les quarante pièces d'or volées plus tôt dans la matinée.

Puis Drogo avait achevé l'homme souffrant d'un coup de dent. Le porc leva ses petits yeux noirs vers sa maîtresse qui leva rapidement les pouces en l'air pour féliciter son cochon avant de se tourner vers l'Elfe.

« Vous voyez, maintenant, votre gars, il ne souffre plus ! s'exclama la jeune hobbit, très fière de son compagnon. »

On aurait cru que l'Elfe allait fondre en larmes.

« Parce que vous l'avez tué ! s'offensa Ithilion.

\- Ah tiens, c'est vrai ça ! remarqua Eithne qui se tourna ensuite vers le cochon. Méchant Drogo ! Excuse-toi ! »

Mais le cochon maintint ses positions et si vous voulez mon avis, ce cochon était particulièrement borné. Pas une seule n'excuse tant que l'on n'aurait pas libéré sa maîtresse. Comme la situation semblait désespérée, tous explosèrent. Eithne gronda Drogo qui se défendit en continuant de piétiner le corps sans vie du premier compagnon d'Ithilion. Owen s'en prit à l'Elfe, l'accusant de complot, de traîtrise et de sympathisant du Mordor. Ithilion jura que c'en était assez et qu'il était temps pour eux de payer un tribut où Bathilda serait livrée à la garde pour homicide involontaire. Tilda répliqua du mieux qu'elle put, frappant de ses petits poings enfantins le bras de l'Elfe, totalement impassible face aux assauts de ce qui lui semblait être un sac à patates. Quant au dernier compagnon d'Ithilion, celui qui était pansé jusqu'au nez et qui se tenait à deux béquilles, il prit la fuite en criant qu'il avait eu affaire à une bande de fou.

Ce litige aurait pu durer encore longtemps quand un garde apparut à l'horizon, brandissant la lance et le bouclier, fort mécontent. Il s'avançait d'un pas rapide, jurant plus fort que nos protagonistes.

« Et vous là-bas ! s'exclama-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur. On vous entend jusqu'à Bree et ça commence sérieusement à nous taper sur les nerfs. Tous aux postes. »

 **~….~**

Ithilion observa Tilda du coin de l'œil. La jeune hobbit _tiret de séparation_ humaine _tiret de séparation_ mal lunée semblait se renfrogner au fur et à mesure que le garde évoquait ses méfaits, dénombrant un nombre impressionnant de coups montés, de vols pas bien méchants et d'accidents en tout genre. Force était de reconnaître qu'il était impressionné par le tableau d'honneur de ce petit bout de femme. Il se tenait en retrait, poursuivant son observation méthodique de la scène, tandis que la bourse de Tilda était retournée et se vidait lentement de son contenu. Une soi-disant arnaque, prétextait le garde en secouant une bouteille vide qui dégageait une forte odeur de pissenlit.

Le poste de garde se trouvait à l'entrée Nord de la ville, dans un bâtiment insalubre et cela se sentait dès le premier regard. Le mobilier était vieux, usé jusqu'à la corne et le parquet grinçait sous le moindre pas, qu'il fut celui d'un Nain, d'un homme, d'un elfe ou d'un hobbit. Une odeur de bois pourri flottait dans la pièce, jointe à celle un peu plus prononcés de la crasse, de la boue et de l'herbe à pipe grillé. Cela expliquait sûrement pourquoi tous les gardes semblaient être d'humeur maussade. Tout ça, se dit Ithilion, mécontent de se situer là, c'était typiquement humain. La crasse, la fumée froide, la mauvaise humeur et les conversations qui ne menaient à rien. Tout ça le retenait inutilement ici, et surtout le coinçait à Bree. La ville qui ne devait être qu'une étape pour notre elfe s'était transformée en terminus de son voyage à peine débuté. Tout cela à cause de ses deux compagnons incapables qui n'avaient réussi qu'à se blesser depuis qu'ils avaient débuté leur aventure et de cette maudite petite hobbit.

« Je voudrais pas écrire à ton père, Maggot… soupira le garde. Encore une fois c'te semaine… il s'rait p'têt temps que tu deviennes un peu plus sage. Il se fait vieux le Rico. Il va avoir besoin de toi pour vivre et tu s'ras 'tôt une adulte. »

Un peu plus tôt dans la fin d'après-midi, Ithilion était arrivé ici avec Bathilda. Malgré les protestations, Eithne avait dû rentrer chez son père, on avait renvoyé Owen chez lui après lui avoir fait confesser qu'il était le petit malin derrière l'arnaque de ce matin. Et comme si cela n'avait pas suffi à accabler notre petit groupe, ils durent placer l'argent dérobé dans la bourse de Tilda, sentence acceptée avec le cœur lourd. Quant à Drogo, il avait été contraint de rester assis dans la boue, à guetter le retour de sa maîtresse, assis sur son derrière. Ce tableau aurait déchiré l'âme de plus d'un, mais Ithilion était resté de marbre et avait tenu à être présent lors de la mise en examen de la semi-femme semi-hobbit.

« J'suis désolé, Maggot, mais là, falloir que tu payes… c'te elfe, c'est pas un rigolo…

\- C'est un pignouf, ouais.

\- Je vous entends… fit remarquer Ithilion, agacé. »

Le soldat continua de l'ignorer et reporta son attention sur la pauvre petite Maggot. Les deux interlocuteurs s'intéressèrent au nombre d'heures que Bathilda allait devoir passer ici pour l'accident survenu plus tôt dans la journée. De mon propre avis, le soldat partait pour une peine allégée, de quelques heures mais Tilda était désireuse de réduire au maximum son temps derrière les barreaux et les négociations s'annonçaient serrées. Il n'y avait qu'à observer le pli concentré qui creusait le front du soldat pour comprendre qu'il essayait là de respecter à la procédure avant d'écouter ce que son cœur lui aurait sournoisement dicté.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres, interrompant les négociations.

« Eh Gaston ! s'exclama celui dont on n'apercevait à peine le crâne depuis l'entrebâillure de la porte. Dépêche-toi de t'occuper de ça, y a Peter qui débarque avec de l'hydromel. »

S'ensuivit ce ricanement gras qui pétrifia Ithilion et ses bonnes manières sur place puis celui qui semblait être Gaston frappa la table de ses deux mains, faisant rebondir les quarante pièces. Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, appâté par l'odeur fruitée d'une boisson fraîche et se précipita vers la sortie, oubliant au passage qu'il menait une affaire. Pourtant avant de sortir, le dit Gaston, dit le Ton par ses collègues, posa un regard attendri sur le petit brin de femme à l'humeur maussade.

« Je prends les pièces chapardées, Maggot ! annonça le garde, légèrement à contre cœur. Elles s'ront rendues aux p'tits gens. Pas d'peine pour c'te fois. Mais qu'on t'y reprenne plus !

\- Et pour moi ? releva Ithilion qui sentait que Tilda allait s'en tirer plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait espérer.

\- Faut bien qu'elle rentre, observa le soldat. C'est plus l'heure d'être seul. Ramenez-là, vous s'rez gentil. L'pauvre Rico doit s'faire un sang d'encre…

\- Mais je…

\- Le poste ferme, annonça Gaston, pressé de déguerpir. Bonne soirée, m'sieur, dame. »

Gaston sortit de la pièce d'un pas guilleret, savourant déjà sur ses lèvres sèches la douce caresse de l'hydromel et Tilda releva la tête vers Ithilion. Elle avait la moue légèrement boudeuse et ses yeux étaient voilés d'une douce colère. Rien de bien méchant, songea tout de même l'elfe, subjugué par la capacité de cette chose à tourner chaque évènement à son avantage.

« Vous l'avez entendu, non ? souligna-t-elle, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Ramenez-moi à la maison. Ce serait la moindre des choses après ce que vous venez de faire. »

Ithilion voulut répliquer quelque chose mais convint qu'il valait mieux se taire et faire comme Gaston l'avait quémandé avant de s'attirer une nouvelle dose d'ennui mal placé. Son voyage n'avait pas commencé de la plus belles des manières, et il n'avait jamais été prévu de s'arrêter à Bree. A présent, il était dans de beaux draps et il fallait l'assumer jusqu'au bout, c'était à dire au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait déposé la petite Bathilda chez elle.

 **~…~**

« Tenez-vous un peu mieux… gronda Ithilion en resserrant son bras gauche autour de la taille de Tilda. Je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez de ce cheval…

\- Avouez que ce serait bien le cadet de vos soucis... remarqua la jeune femme pour toute réponse.

\- Au contraire, vous êtes mon soucis principal et plus vite je me serais débarrassé de vous, plus vite je pourrais vaquer à de vraies occupations. »

Bathilda se renfrogna un peu plus. Sortie du poste de garde, Ithilion l'avait hissé sans ménagement sur son cheval, bien qu'elle préférât être assise contre lui que transportée comme un sac de patates. Drogo rouspéta à leurs pieds quelques minutes puis il accepta enfin de marcher près de l'étalon à la robe noire et soyeuse. Tilda ne pourrait jamais l'admettre et puisqu'elle ne vous racontât pas cette histoire, je l'admettrai à sa place, mais bénis étaient les dieux qui avaient poussé l'elfe à la raccompagner jusque chez elle. Lorsqu'elle se rendait à Bree, Tilda devait attraper la charrette du Père Fertus et le retrouver le soir. Sinon, la jeune demoiselle était bien partie pour quelques deux heures de marche qui, au bout d'une longue journée n'étaient pas ce qui l'attirait le plus. Puis il faisait noir. Et froid. Et…

« Vous sentez mauvais… grogna Bathilda, soudain préoccupée par l'odeur que dégageait l'Elfe.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Ithilion, épris d'une soudaine envie d'étrangler sa passagère.

\- Et en plus, vous êtes sourd ! s'amusa la mi hobbit, mi humaine.

\- Je vous ai parfaitement compris, espèce de petite créature humaine et sans politesse !

\- Vous prenez vite le chou, pour un être réputé sage !

\- C'est que je vis quelques imprévus et que vous n'arrangez rien de votre présence ! Nous finissons tous par perdre contrôle un jour… »

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste simple mais qui attira le regard de Tilda. Ses doigts, longs et fins, s'étaient perceptiblement resserré autour des rênes du cheval et ses jointures, déjà pâles, l'étaient un peu plus.

« Vous savez ce que vous sentez ? poursuivit Tilda en se délectant de la très probable grimace de son compagnon de route. Vous sentez l'elfe qui a échoué.

\- Parce que vous avez provoqué cet échec.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots ! interrompit-elle. Vous dramatisez.

\- Bon, cela suffit, notre route se termine ici. »

Et sans crier gare, le cheval pila net, effrayant le pauvre Drogo qui poussa quelques grognements paniqués avant de courir frénétiquement après sa queue. Ithilion descendit de son destrier, attrapa Bathilda comme on attrape une enfant et la posa sur le sol. La jeune hobbit releva la tête pour observer l'elfe. Il faisait bien quelques centimètres de plus qu'Owen et ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient doucement sur ses épaules carrées. Il avait la silhouette sylvestre, allongée et svelte, le visage fin et les traits gracieux. La lune caressa sa peau d'albâtre, joua avec les reflets de sa chevelure avant de se perdre derrière les arbres. Ithilion croisa les bras sur son torse et jaugea du regard son interlocutrice.

« Bonne chance pour rentrer chez vous ! gronda-t-il.

\- Je crains que cela me soit inutile, nous sommes pile devant chez moi ! répliqua Tilda. »

Face à la mine déconfite d'Ithilion, Bathilda désigna le flanc de colline derrière elle. Là, se creusant dans le monticule de terre, se dessinait la porte ronde d'un trou à hobbit, et deux belles fenêtres fleuries. Une lumière vacillait encore derrière le verre légèrement opaque de l'une d'entre elle. Tilda la considéra quelques secondes puis se tourna de nouveau vers l'Elfe. Tout en flattant l'entre-oreille de son cochon, la jeune hobbit trait d'union humaine émit un petit rire.

« Vous savez, pour l'odeur… je vous embêtais ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

\- Ah… euh… »

Ithilion se renfrogna. Le rire de Tilda était joyeux, doux et tintait à ses oreilles comme le chant de sa mère. L'elfe inspira profondément. Le voilà qui sourit à son tour, apaisé. De mon humble avis, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de voir Ithilion se réconcilier avec ses origines. En cet instant, tout en se délectant du rire musicale de Tilda, notre elfe avait retrouvé la sagesse de son peuple et le plaisir de communier avec son environnement. La brise se leva aussitôt, souleva ses mèches brunes et les étoiles firent scintiller ses habits d'une rare qualité en ces temps de guerres. Ithilion avait aussitôt pardonné Bathilda pour son inadvertance. La candide petite créature ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup de mal, après tout. Si j'avais à choisir une cause à plaider, je défendrai corps et âme Bathilda. De toute manière, si nous avions assisté à cette scène autrement par l'écriture et la lecture, nous n'aurions pu résister bien longtemps à l'envie de finir cette journée en bons amis. Enfin…

« Si d'aventure, vous cherchiez à remplacer les deux pignoufs qui vous servaient de coéquipiers, je connais trois personnes, dont moi, qui les remplaceraient à merveille pour la modique somme de quarante pièces d'or… ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix en s'approchant de l'elfe.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir m'encombrer de trois…

\- Vous ne le regretterez pas ! s'exclama aussitôt Tilda. Et puis, avec le temps, vous apprendrez à apprécier ma présence et celle des autres.

\- Je ne pars pas pour une aventure comme dans les livres pour enfants. Je pars pour un long voyage.

\- Et moi, je rêve de partir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai, moi, à vous engager ? »

Bathilda se gratta le menton, pensive.

« Je ne sais pas, à vous de voir si vous tenez vraiment à vous laisser surprendre… osa la semi hobbit, semi humaine.

\- Je crains que cela ne me porte préjudice… maugréa Ithilion, bien que cela fusse à contrecœur. »

Après tout, il n'allait pas laisser croire à Tilda qu'elle avait gagné ce combat. Ithilion soupira, passa une main délicate dans ses cheveux et reprit d'une voix grave et peu convaincue.

« Demain, je pars à neuf heures tapantes. Soyez à la porte qui donne sur le bois de Chet avec vos amis. »

Tilda laissa paraître un magnifique sourire et salua l'elfe, ponctuant ce geste d'un doux hochement de tête. Elle sautilla jusqu'à sa porte, en abaissa le loquet après y avoir inséré sa clé et se retourna. Ithilion était toujours là, veillant à ce qu'elle fût rentrée saine et sauve chez elle d'un œil perçant et bienveillant. A cet instant précis, il me sembla si simple de lire dans les pensées de notre elfe, et je puis sans mal vous annoncer qu'il ne s'attendait guère à cette rencontre. Pas plus qu'il ne s'attendit à éprouver une sorte de joie nouvelle à l'idée de partir de nouveaux sur les routes, peut-être avec de nouveaux compagnons. Et ce fut ainsi qu'il remonta sur son cheval et prit la route de Bree, le cœur léger, fredonnant l'air de la nuit et la gloire des étoiles.

 **~….~**

Tilda pénétra dans son trou d'un pas silencieux, par peur de réveiller son vieux père. Drogo se fit encore plus silencieux et ne demanda pas son reste quand il retrouva son tas de couverture, le cochon en testa d'ailleurs la moelleux, approuva la chaleur des draps et s'y laissa tomber comme une masse avant de fermer les yeux. Quant à Bathilda, elle progressait jusqu'au salon, où la bougie allumée continuait de s'user. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre sans faire attention au reste de la pièce, plongée dans la pénombre. Puis, d'un geste délicat, elle attrapa le bougeoir, le porta à son visage et s'apprêta à souffler la flamme orangée quand un bruit l'alerta. Immédiatement, la jeune femme se retourna, éclairant un peu plus la pièce que si elle l'avait remis à sa place.

« Papa… murmura Tilda en apercevant son paternel, sur le pas de la porte. »

A la lumière du bougeoir qu'il tenait, le vieux Rico semblait éreinté. Il ressemblait drôlement à sa fille, bien qu'il eût les traits plus joufflus et carrés du hobbit, ainsi que la taille et la bonhommie naturel que les siens dégageait. Il portait à l'instant son vieux peignoir en tweed brun et ce bonnet de nuit vissé sur son crâne jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu es enfin rentrée… souffla le vieil hobbit dans un soupir de soulagement. J'étais soucieux de ne pas te voir débarquer avec le père Fertus.

\- J'ai été retenu au village… mentit Tilda pour ne pas inquiéter son père.

\- Pas parce que tu avais encore enfreint la loi, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit tout de même Rico qui n'était pas dupe.

\- Non, pfffr… Papa, voyons…

\- Je vais prétendre que je te crois… concéda le père Maggot. Mais maintenant, au lit, jeune fille ! Demain, c'est jour de marché à Hobbitebourg ! »

Quand son père tourna les talons pour se diriger vers les chambres, Bathilda ne bougea pas.

« Justement, papa… l'appela-t-elle, pétrifiée par ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Je ne penses pas venir au marché, demain…

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je… j'ai rencontré un aventurier, papa… Un elfe qui…

\- Et tu veux partir ? la coupa-t-il. Forcément. »

Rico soupira, se retourna pour faire face à sa fille et s'avança jusqu'à elle. Au passage, il déposa son bougeoir sur la table du salon, et, dans un élan d'amour familiale, entoura sa fille de ses petits bras. Surprise mais touchée, Tilda posa à son tour son bougeoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et, une fois les mains libérées, entreprit de serrer son père en retour.

« Tu es comme ta mère, une aventurière dans l'âme… murmura le père dans le cou de sa fille. Je ne peux te retenir ici. »

Rico se dégagea de l'étreinte et regarda fièrement son enfant.

« Pars si c'est ce que ton cœur te demande, l'encouragea le père Maggot. Promets-moi juste une chose, mon enfant…

\- Quoi donc ? »

L'hobbit prit une profonde respiration.

« Reviens-moi entière et en bonne santé…

\- C'est promis, mon papa chéri.

\- J'allumerai chaque soir une nouvelle bougie à ton attention, murmura-t-il ensuite. Si jamais tu voulais rentrer, sa lumière te guidera jusqu'au trou de ton vieux père. Garde précieusement la chaleur de sa flamme dans ton cœur pour les moments les plus durs et n'oublie jamais que je suis très, très fier de ma fille.

\- Oh papa… »

Mais Rico n'était pas un homme très tactile et une étreinte était déjà le maximum de ce qu'il pouvait prodiguer à un proche. Il se détourna bien vite de son unique enfant, plus pour lui éviter le spectacle d'un père qui pleure que pour couper court à la discussion, et retourna d'un pas lourd à sa chambre.

« Je t'aime, mon enfant… sois prudente.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa… »


	4. Chapitre 3 - Panique à Amon Sûl

**Holà !**

Le chapitre 3 étant enfin terminé, j'en profite pour le poster avant mon bac blanc (parce que sinon, vous étiez parti pour l'attendre encore looooongtemps). Du coup, promis, je l'éditerai à la fin de la semaine prochaine. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant. Mais ce dont j'ai hâte, c'est d'écrire le chapitre 4 ! Enfin, ça, si l'histoire vous plaît toujours bien sûr ! N'hésitez donc pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et pour vous tenir à la page (si vous êtes nouveau et que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de me lire), ajoutez cette histoire à vos favoris et followez ! Parce que je suis diablement longue à écrire. xD

Sur ce, j'aimerai tout de même remercier d'avoir suivi et commenté cette histoire :

Mimi-70 - Parfois - Elayan - Aerastelle - Cinnam - Gilgalad Swiftblade - NovellaSkyler - caro-hearts

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **E.**

* * *

Le bois de Chet était un bois tranquille, surtout au petit matin. Le soleil était timide en cette nouvelle matinée et la faune de la forêt était encore endormie. Vous auriez pu tendre l'oreille, le vent aurait été le seul à vous répondre. Tendez encore un peu l'oreille et peut-être que vous attraperez au hasard le glissement de la rosée d'une feuille à l'autre jusqu'à ce que la goutte s'écrase sur le sol terreux et retourné par les pattes de quelconques animaux nocturnes. Si j'avais eu un corps, je me serais complu dans ces lieux, marchant calmement, sifflotant joyeusement, profitant de la paisible fo…

« Yahouuuuuu ! s'écria une voix aigüe, réveillant d'un coup les animaux de leur sommeil profond. Vive l'aventure ! »

Une Naine déboula brusquement sur le sentier principal, brandissant fièrement la hache. Sous ses pieds se soulevaient de minces nuages de poussière et les gravillons tremblaient légèrement dès que les bottes aux semelles de fers s'abattaient sur le sol. Quelques mètres plus bas, car c'était à Eithne qu'était revenu l'honneur d'ouvrir la marche, Owen tentait péniblement de suivre son amie. Bien qu'elle fût plus petite et surtout plus encombrée par ses nombreux sacs, la jeune Naine avait un pas de course rapide et Owen n'arrivait déjà plus à tenir le rythme.

« Eithne ! s'écria d'ailleurs le jeune homme. Attends-moi.

\- Tu peux toujours courir ! lui répondit la rousse en accélérant même le rythme. »

Puis, tout à coup, Eithne s'arrêta, considéra ce qu'elle venait de dire et se plia en deux. Son petit corps robuste était secoué d'un fou rire contagieux qui eut tôt fait de faire piaffer les oiseaux autour d'elle. Son rire communicatif toucha même le vent qui fit frissonner les feuilles des arbres autour d'eux. La Naine riait tellement qu'elle s'en roula par terre. Quand Owen arriva à sa hauteur, d'ailleurs, Eithne frappait le sol de son poing fermé, les yeux emplis de larmes.

« Tu peux toujours courir ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors que tu courrais… T'as compris ?

\- Mais Eithne… soupira Owen, effaré alors qu'il aidait son amie à se relever. C'est vraiment nul comme blague…

\- Tu es nul, Owen. C'est la meilleure blague que j'aie jamais faite ! »

L'homme secoua la tête, dépité. L'humour nain resterait à jamais un territoire vaste et inaccessible à ses yeux. Pourtant, son manque de réaction ne démonta pas la jeune naine et celle-ci se remit à courir, engageant son compagnon à en faire de même.

« Tes amis sont bruyants… nota Ithilion en jetant un regard en coin à Tilda.

\- Ils s'amusent, constata simplement la jeune femme hobbit en lançant une pomme quelques mètres plus loin pour occuper Drogo. »

Le cochon poussa quelques cris euphoriques et se lança à la poursuite du fruit. Tilda couva son ami d'un regard amusé et se tourna de nouveau vers l'Elfe. Ce dernier, par soucis de solidarité et surtout parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Tilda et ses amis arrivassent avec leurs poids en équipement, avait décidé de marcher à côté de son cheval. Maggot avait donc eu le loisir d'observer Ithilion et sa démarche soutenue. Bathilda avait rarement vu quelqu'un marcher avec autant de grâce et chaque pied posé au sol l'émerveillait un peu plus. Elle fut soudain distraite par Drogo qui revenait, la pomme coincée entre ses dents. Le cochon rejoignit sa maîtresse, tourna autour d'elle, secouant sa petite queue en tirebouchon tout en poussant de nouveaux grognements. _Allez chercher la pomme_ était indubitablement son jeu préféré et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le cheval ne faisait pas de même. Tilda céda à son ami et se saisit du fruit abîmé pour le relancer toujours plus loin.

« Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser aussi, constata l'elfe, imperturbable alors qu'il fixait obstinément la route qui filait entre les arbres.

\- Hum… oui. C'est amusant, l'aventure. »

Ithilion hocha la tête. Bien que mon avis vous importât peu, il en allait de mon affaire de commenter les états de mes personnages et comment aurais-je pu laisser filer l'occasion de dépeindre la gêne de notre elfe ? Noble et fier d'être ce qu'il était, Ithilion ne s'était jamais imaginé devoir un jour marcher près d'une jeune hobbit tiret de séparation humaine. Il s'en retrouvait dépourvu de toute conversation. Oh, il aurait bien chanté, ou même parlé de la joie d'écouter un luth dissimulé sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Mais, et cela était peut-être un apriori maladroit, l'elfe brun était formellement convaincu que nos trois larrons étaient aussi ouvert d'esprit que la gueule bavante d'un Ouargue devant un plat de légume. Là était tout le souci de ceux qui, un jour dans leur vie, s'étaient sentis au-dessus d'autres gens. Dès qu'il s'agissait de se sociabiliser, leur fierté mêlée d'une pointe d'angoisse face à l'inconnu se révélait être le rempart qui les empêchait de profiter pleinement de l'instant.

« Pourquoi toute cette excitation autour d'un voyage ? demanda l'elfe pour briser le silence. Qui plus est dangereux…

\- Aller chercher un morceau de caillou à l'autre bout du pays n'est pas très dangereux… gloussa Tilda qui avait décidé de fuir la question.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe où ni n'importe quoi ! s'alarma Ithilion. C'est une pierre authentique de la forteresse de Barad-Dûr, la demeure du plus mauvais des êtres après Morgoth.

\- Et alors ? soupira Tilda, embêtée que l'elfe lui parlât ainsi. Il suffit de le lui demander justement. Et puis, par ailleurs, pourquoi pas un autre caillou ?

\- Parce que mon père a demandé cette pierre et ce n'est pas aussi simple… grogna Ithilion. »

Finalement, il n'avait pas eu tort, cette hobbit n'était vraiment pas éduquée à sa manière.

« Eh bien, on ira la chercher, cette pierre… murmura doucement Tilda. »

L'elfe grogna quelque chose et se remit à fixer obstinément la route. Tilda continua de jouer avec Drogo et ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment l'aventure l'intéressait tant. De toute manière, si Ithilion était vraiment curieux, il viendrait de lui-même lui parler.

« Et pour l'aventure ? coassa l'elfe à contre cœur parce qu'il espérait parler encore un peu.

\- Quoi, l'aventure ? s'amusa Tilda.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi êtes-vous tous trois emballés pour une aventure !

\- Parce que cela nous change du quotidien ! répondit Tilda, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. »

L'elfe l'observa. Une étrange lueur brillait dans le regard chaud de la jeune femme, comme si elle retenait en elle une chose essentielle. Elle porta inconsciemment la main à son cou, attrapa le lacet autour de son cou et le serra entre ses petits doigts. Emporté par la curiosité, Ithilion voulut lui en toucher deux mots quand tout à coup, Eithne surgit de nulle part.

« Plus vite ! les pressa-t-elle. Oh et Ithilion ! J'ai des cailloux pour toi ! »

Et Eithne déballa devant le regard effaré de l'elfe une bourse pleine de petites pierres.

 **~ …. ~**

La nuit était tombée sur le septième jour de voyage. Ils avaient tous marché d'un bon pas et la compagnie s'aventurait à présent dans les terres de l'Eriador. Il était d'ailleurs prévu qu'ils s'arrêteraient pour la nuit au sommet d'Amon Sûl. D'abord réticent, Ithilion avait fini par céder aux suppliques d'Owen qui se plaignait d'ampoules et de courbatures répétées. Ainsi, la troupe atteignit le Mont Venteux durant la fin d'après-midi et l'installation du bivouac dura jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Au plus grand bonheur d'Ithilion, c'était une agréable soirée, tranquille et sans histoire. Eithne était fatiguée d'avoir couru toute la journée, Tilda et Drogo s'intéressaient au feu plus qu'à la conversation et Owen geignait silencieusement sur son pauvre sort. La seule chose qui aurait pu ennuyer l'elfe était l'odeur nauséabonde qui émanait des pieds découverts du jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Eithne en jetant un coup d'œil à Ithilion dont les paupières battait nerveusement.

\- Je voulais faire des saucisses, mais ce serait insulté Drogo… avoua Tilda, ennuyé. Du coup, je nous fais cuire un peu de poulet avec des œufs, de la tomate et quelques herbes ramassées dans le bois de Chet.

\- Voilà un menu qui ravit d'avance mes papilles ! s'exclama joyeusement Owen après avoir massé ses chaussures. »

Tilda remercia son ami et les deux jeunes gens se mirent à parler de la prochaine journée. Pendant ce temps-là, Eithne fixa l'elfe d'un drôle d'air. Son père lui avait répété mainte fois auparavant : les elfes ne sont pas parfaits. Pourtant, la jeune Naine ne voyait pas l'imperfection sur le visage d'Ithilion. L'être de sagesse restait impassible, ne cillait pas et fixait l'obscurité ambiante d'un œil morne. Il semblait garder son sang-froid comme on garde un coffre de piécette dans un coin de son coffre-fort qui est lui-même rangé dans une armoire de plomb, elle-même dissimulée dans une pièce fermée par une lourde porte de bois. Cette attitude attira finalement l'attention d'Eithne sur le lieu qu'ils avaient choisi pour passer la nuit. Amon Sûl, de son autre nom le Mont Venteux, était une colline de l'Eriador. Elle se situait à quelques kilomètres de la sortie du bois de Chet. Le monticule de terre et de verdure se hissait dans la plaine, s'élançant encore sous l'impulsion de cette tour en ruine, jadis fierté du pays d'Arnor, gardienne d'un Palentir. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Eithne ressentait le besoin pressent de s'approcher de la chaleur et de la sureté du feu. Une atmosphère lourde s'était levée autour d'eux, l'air se fit plus frais, le vent, plus fort.

Eithne, d'un regard inquiet, inspecta les sinistres statues de rois qui se dressaient tout autour d'eux. De leurs yeux vides, les sculptures sombres posaient leurs regards sur les étrangers qui étaient venus fouler leur demeure.

« Mais oui ! s'exclama soudain la Naine. Le Mont Venteux !

\- Quoi, le Mont Venteux ? s'enquit Tilda qui avait cessé de remuer son poulet sur sa casserole.

\- Eh bien, je me souviens enfin pourquoi ce lieu me disait quelque chose !

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors vous feriez mieux de garder ces détails pour vous, Maîtresse Nain ! prévint Ithilion. Vous n'en dormiriez pas… »

Tilda jeta un regard accusateur à l'elfe. Etait-il forcé de gâcher l'ambiance à chaque fois ?

« Une petite histoire ne nous ferait pas de mal ! assura-t-elle, ignorant royalement l'air ennuyé de l'elfe.

\- Oui, oui ! Vas-y Eithne ! encouragea Owen.

\- C'est mon père qui m'a raconté cette histoire. Elle lui vient de son oncle Balin et remonte au temps où Erebor n'était déjà plus notre cité, avant que la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ne la reconquît.

\- Pressons ! insista Owen qui voulait savoir la suite. Pressons !

\- Là où nous sommes assis et là où nous allons dormir, s'était un jour aventuré la lourde silhouette de l'Orque Pâle.

\- Tu veux dire… Azog le Profanateur ? s'enquit Owen dont l'histoire lui avait été conté brièvement par le père d'Eithne.

\- Lui-même… répondit sombrement la jeune Naine. C'était ici qu'il naquît avant de migrer avec ses frères et sœurs dans les Mines de la Moria, volant à mon peuple la plus belle des cités Naines. »

Eithne marqua une pause et le vent fila entre les colonnes de pierre pour chatouiller les aventuriers.

« Azog était grand, pâle et laid… souffla Eithne. Il était monstrueux, son corps couvert de cicatrices pustuleuses et ses petits yeux porcins brillaient d'une sombre lueur de haine. On racontait qu'il avait soif de sang et qu'il aimait, avant de dormir, entendre les cris de ceux qu'on torturait.

\- Et… T-tu dis qu'il a vécu… ici ? bredouilla Owen.

\- Pire ! Il est né ici… souffla Eithne en tirant nerveusement sur sa barbe dont la voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Sa présence est partout dans ces pierres. Elle hante le sol et l'air. Et… »

Un gémissement plaintif coupa la Naine dans sa lancée, faisant sursauter le pauvre elfe qui s'était à moitié endormi. Il tendit l'oreille, renifla l'air mais rien de suspect ne lui vint à l'esprit. Machinalement, il se rapprocha du feu, et pour ainsi dire, de Tilda. Owen, tremblotant, décida de se servir, pensant qu'avec l'estomac plein, les dires d'Eithne seraient moins effrayants.

« Un jour, ce qui fit la sinistre réputation d'Azog parmis nos rangs arriva, poursuivit Eithne, sans se décomposer. C'était Thròr, le dernier Roi sous la Montagne, qui en paya les frais. Lorsqu'il entra dans la demeure des Nains, la Moria, il fut attrapé, sa tête séparée de son corps. On ne sut jamais vraiment s'il lutta dans la Moria et si sa mort fut douloureuse et longue. Mais l'affront avait été commis et la guerre déclarée. »

Il y eut un silence pesant, accompagné du crépitement du feu. Tilda frissonna et son regard capta celui de l'elfe.

« C'est pour cela que tu es sur tes gardes, Ithilion ? demanda la hobbit en lui servant une assiette.

\- Il y a presque un an, j'ai entendu une sombre histoire sur ce lieu, confia l'elfe. C'était à l'époque où le porteur de l'anneau vint à Fondcombe. Il avait été blessé ici-même par une lame maléfique et ce fut presque de sa vie qu'il en paya le tribut.

\- Que s'était-il passé ? voulut savoir Eithne.

\- De ce que me contât l'un de ses compagnons, ils avaient allumés sur le Mont Venteux un feu. Les flammes rouges attirèrent là les Neufs Nazgûl qui cherchaient l'Anneau Unique, un dangereux objet. Ils étaient grands et donnaient l'impression de flotter au-dessus du sol. Leurs longues capes noires semblaient flotter autour d'eux comme le voile déchiré d'une mariée et l'on pouvait entendre leur respiration profonde, semblable à un râle de douleur. L'un d'eux se détacha des autres, accula le jeune Frodon Sacquet et de sa lame, le transperça.

\- Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour les aventuriers, maugréa Owen. Il faut qu'on reparte !

\- Trop tard, Eithne dort déjà… soupira Tilda, amusée. Allons, Owen, ce ne sont plus que des histoires. Azog le Profanateur est mort et je ne vois pas pourquoi les Cavaliers Noirs nous chercheraient des ennuis.

\- Laissons au moins un feu allumé ! insista Owen qui avait posé son repas sur le côté. »

Ithilion hocha la tête, sentant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter et décida qu'il était temps de mettre tout le monde au lit. Il se désigna gardien de leur sommeil, se releva, attrapa au passage une couverture dont il se vêtit et s'approcha du point le plus éloigné du petit groupe. Tilda le regarda faire sans rien dire, éteignit le feu, perdue dans ses pensées et alla se coucher à son tour. Mais le sommeil ne lui vint pas car son esprit était bien trop embrumé par toutes ces histoires horrifiantes. Et si les Spectres revenaient ? Et si Azog n'était pas mort ? Ou pire, que son esprit hantait les lieux ? Et si…

C'est qu'elle s'endort, la Tilda ! Et sans vraiment me prévenir. Ah, voilà le souci d'être narrateur. D'un instant à l'autre, votre personnage pourrait vous abandonner, vous laissant là, sans rien à dire, sans rien à décrire, puisque l'atmosphère vous est déjà familière. Faites des histoires, qu'ils disaient. Des histoires, nom de dieux ! Sans personnages, elles ne rimeraient à ri…

Une ombre s'avança soudain. Et dans le plus grand des silences, sa cape noir glissait sur le sol, comme si l'être dissimulait en dessous ne pouvait toucher le sol. Sous la lumière lunaire, la mince ligne de peau que l'on pouvait entrevoir était d'une pâleur morbide et sa respiration, lente et profonde, se faisait entendre de la même manière que le vent souffle dans les branches, un soir de pleine lune. Sans un bruit, elle s'approcha du feu, encore allumé, le dépassa, arriva à la hauteur de Bathilda qui se trouva éveillée par cette présence dérangeante. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, virent la silhouette et tout à coup, la jeune hobbit se mit à crier d'effroi. Cette clabauderie réveilla Owen qui se mit à son tour à crier, se précipitant hors de son sac de couchage pour secouer Eithne tout en maudissant la naine de tous les noms d'avoir attiré à eux de mauvais esprits avec ses histoires.

Eithne se réveilla donc, maugréa quelque chose que je préfère garder pour moi, vit la longue silhouette qui s'approchait dangereusement d'une Tilda effrayée tout en gesticulant et se jeta sur son arme.

« Drogo ! Attaque ! s'écria la naine. Attaque le vilain truc ! »

Drogo, en fier soldat, chargea l'horrible spectre qui essayait d'attaquer sa maîtresse et se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur l'ennemi. Tout en poussant ses grognements victorieux, il s'abattit de tout son poids sur le corps, chercha une zone rebondie et mordit à pleine dent. Ses quenottes déchirèrent le tissu de la cape et s'enfoncèrent avec force dans la chaire juteuse d'un arrière train.

« Par tous les habitants du Valinor ! s'écria soudain Ithilion en se relevant brusquement. »

Drogo roula sur le côté et se remit sur ses quatre pattes, amusé. Maintenant, il se disait bien qu'il reconnaissait l'odeur de l'elfe.

« Ithilion, c'était toi ? demanda Eithne, soudain gênée.

\- Evidemment ! s'énerva l'elfe qui avait eu mal. Qui d'autre ?

\- Dans ta cape, je t'ai pris pour un Spectre !

\- Maintenant tu es un Spectre troué ! plaisanta Tilda en s'approchant pour inspecter l'arrière train du brun.

\- Ne regarde pas ! Ce sont mes fesses ! »

Notons que comme chaque elfe, Ithilion est d'une pudeur exagérée.

« Je peux les soigner ! protesta Tilda qui tenait de ne pas se laisser attraper par le fou-rire d'Owen.

\- Je vais me soigner seul ! grogna Ithilion. Vous êtes tous barges ! »

Et si vous aviez été à ma place, observant la scène de cet œil omniscient, vous auriez comme moi vu l'elfe rougir, la naine féliciter Drogo, Tilda insister et Owen se plier de rire. Malheureusement, la suite, un certain Ithilion m'interdit de vous la conter, il sera donc d'usage de conserver le secret de ses dix points de sutures et quelques larmes de douleurs pour moi. Enfin, peut-être que j'en ai déjà trop dit !


	5. Ch 4 - La (re)naissance d'une légende

**Hi ~**

Le chapitre 4 est enfin écrit. Je l'éditerai un peu plus tard puisqu'il faut quand même que je commence à travailler sur mes dossiers pour le bac... J'essayerai de pondre encore un chapitre dans la semaine mais je ne promets rien puisque je pars en vacances dimanche et que je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire avant mon départ. J'apprécie ce chapitre, en tout cas plus que le trois, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant ! C'était la première péripétie que j'avais noté sur mon carnet par rapport à Tilda et j'avais vraiment hâte de l'écrire. Mais avant tout, je remercie :

mimi70 - Parfois - Chiara Cadrich pour vos reviews encourageantes !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Quelque part dans les souvenirs d'Ithilion_

Ithilion regarda son père, désolé. Oui, il avait manqué le départ. Certes, c'était tout à fait volontaire. Et non, il n'avait pas prévu que son père annulerait son voyage en Valinor pour rentrer fissa à Fondcombe, histoire de montrer à son fils qui était le patriarche. Pourquoi fallait-il que de tous les parents elfes, il eût hérité du plus belliqueux et du plus fier d'entre eux ? Magor était pour ainsi dire un elfe redoutable, maître dans l'art de l'épée et dangereux adversaire et puisque le monde était fait ainsi, le père espérait que son fils serait son Ménechme. Aussi était-il fort désappointé de constater que son propre fils, Ithilion Magor deuxième du nom, manquait à l'appel des troupes qui partaient affronter les armées de Sauron. C'était un honneur, criait-il, que de se battre aux côtés des Hommes pour libérer la Terre du Milieu.

« Et te voilà, couard, assis face à moi, une piètre tranche de salade entre les mains ! s'exclamait Magor, outré. Que dira ta mère lorsqu'elle verra son mari couvert de gloire, traîner derrière lui son fils lâche ? »

Magor ne faisait jamais dans la dentelle et lorsqu'il était en colère, c'était toute la forêt qui subissait ses remontrances. La légende racontait même que le Rohan entier pouvait entendre l'elfe s'époumoner contre son fils. L'enfant, puisque son père n'arrivait pas à imaginer Ithilion autrement, s'était habitué à ses sauts d'humeur incessants et se contentait de marquer les propos de son père d'un roulement des yeux, lorsque l'occasion se présentait.

« Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter une telle ingratitude ? se lamenta Magor. Toi, fils que j'ai chéri, choyé et élevé dans l'amour et la compassion…

\- Ada, il ne faut pas en faire de trop… marmonna Ithilion qui faisait fi des remontrances de son père.

\- Fils, tu ne peux prétendre à Valinor. »

Cette fois-ci, Ithilion sursauta. Comment cela ? Et son repos éternel ? Qu'est-ce que son père faisait de son repos éternel ?

« Adar ! Vous divaguez ! s'exclama le fils qui espérait déjà s'allonger dans les étendus vertes du Valinor.

\- Oh que non, fils ! Il faut accomplir de grandes choses, et pour l'instant, je ne vois qu'en toi une feuille de salade brûlée par la vinaigrette !

\- Mais…

\- Si tu veux un jour poser pied sur les Terres Eternelles, ramène-moi un gage de ton héroïsme et de ta bravoure. »

Le voilà sans mots, notre Ithilion. Quel malheureux de voir son plus grand rêve s'échapper. Héroïque, lui ? Il n'est bon qu'à la chasse et à la musique. Et d'une carte, il ne sait que lire les inscriptions. Jamais il ne pourrait délaisser Fondcombe pour prouver sa valeur. Magor, pourtant premier témoin de l'incapacité de son fils, ne se démonta pas.

« Pour payer ton passage en Valinor, pour rendre fier ton vieux père, une pierre tu me ramèneras. Une pierre du Mordor. Et une grosse.

\- Adar, vous délirez…

\- Non, non. Et puisque tu es Ithilion Magor deuxième du nom, tu ramèneras avec toi un authentique fragment de la forteresse du Seigneur Noir, lui-même. Et pour ce faire, tu devras partir de Bree afin de t'habituer aux aléas de la vie d'un aventurier. »

Magor frappa dans ses mains, salua son fils d'un sourire victorieux et prit congé, fier de cette discussion familiale. Il était clair qu'il était excellent pédagogue. Après tout, pousser son fils à risquer sa vie d'éternel, n'était-ce pas l'inscrire à l'école de la vie ?

 **~….~**

 _Autre part, en Terre du Milieu._

Malgré un végétarisme culturel, Ithilion n'avait jamais autant fantasmé d'un cochon à la broche qu'en cette nouvelle matinée. Bien que réputé pour sa guérison prompte et un corps débarrassé de toute douleur superflue, l'elfe souffrait de courbatures dues à une nuit désagréable, passée à trouver la position qui maintiendrait ses fesses meurtries le plus éloigné possible du sol brute. Si vous vouliez mon avis, d'ailleurs, la morsure de Drogo était si profonde dans la chair galbé d'Ithilion que la souffrance de l'intéressé n'était pas prête de s'estomper. Et si je devais décrire cette douleur, il me faudrait énumérer les nombreux picotements qui parcouraient le fessier, puis se pencher sur cette sensation de brûlure et enfin, sur l'incommodité qui ralentissait grandement l'elfe.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je regarde ta plaie ? insista Bathilda, sans la moindre-gêne.

\- Je serais toi, je dirais oui sans hésiter ! appuya Eithne qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de profiter des soins de son amie.

\- Non merci, ça ira ! grogna Ithilion.

\- C'est que c'est drôlement profond… observa Owen en se penchant quelque peu pour observer l'arrière-train de l'elfe, caché sous des vêtements tachetés de quelques touches de pourpre.

\- Pourrait-on laisser mon postérieur en paix ! éructa Ithilion en plaquant ses mains sur son popotin. »

Geste qui provoqua une nouvelle vague de douleur chez l'elfe, faisant doucement sourire Drogo. Jamais plus il ne serait sous-estimé par les autres animaux et bipèdes. A présent, il pouvait se vanter d'être Drogo le Guerrier, Drogo le… le… Drogo le Croqueur de Noix. Oui, ça lui plaisait. Plus personne ne pourra le traiter d'animal de compagnie. Et l'elfe en était le premier témoin.

« Très bien, très bien… soupira Tilda en s'écartant de quelques pas. Puisque tu es borné, reste-le. »

S'ensuivit un silence où plus personne ne parla. Ce court instant, bien évidemment, fut ponctué de quelques grincements de dent provenant d'Ithilion, mais aussi du crissement du sentier sous le pas cadencés des aventuriers ainsi que du cliquetis de leurs armes. Puis tout à coup, l'elfe pila net et se retourna pour dévisager Owen, totalement dépassé par son comportement.

« Est-ce que tes yeux pourrait délaisser mes fesses par la Sainte Courge ! s'écria-t-il rougissant.

\- Pardon… s'excusa l'humain tout en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut observer le métabolisme particulier de l'elfe.

\- Eh bien que Drogo me morde ailleurs ! s'agaça Ithilion avant de voir l'étincelle dans les yeux du cochon. C'était une boutade, bien évidemment.

\- Si je puis me permettre, une boutade, c'est censé faire rire l'assemblée… commenta Bathilda, d'une voix calme.

\- En plus d'être grognon, tu n'es pas même pas drôle… ajouta Eithne qui s'amusait de la situation et avait guetté l'instant parfait pour y ajouter du mordant. »

Mordant ! _Vous avez saisi_ ? Morsure, mordant… Mais quel narrateur ! Tout en me jetant des fleurs, je dirigerai volontiers votre regard sur l'elfe, au bord d'une crise de nerf tout à fait méritée. Même son cheval, d'habitude si fidèle, s'était dissocié de son maître pour hennir sarcastiquement dans son dos. Ithilion rêvait. Quand est-ce qu'on allait enfin le respecter ? Ici, c'était lui l'employeur. Et bien que l'argent n'eût jamais été la motivation même des trois aventuriers, il était temps que l'on arrêtât de se payer constamment de sa tête. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, il allait leur rendre la monnaie de la pièce et ça n'allait faire rire personne.

Observant d'un œil vif les alentours, il décida que la forêt qu'ils arpentaient était l'endroit adapté à une pause imprévue et que ce coin-là, derrière ce rocher, les abriterait suffisamment pour la nuit. Il prit son mal en patience, décida des directives qui égayeraient sa journée, se convainquit que perdre du temps n'était pas vraiment un souci pour lui puisqu'il avait la vie devant lui et lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé le rocher, Ithilion s'arrêta de nouveau.

L'endroit semblait tout à fait accueillant. La verdure était foisonnante, le soleil réchauffant et le vent léger réconfortant. L'herbe y était épaisse, le bois exploitable pour un feu éventuel. L'emplacement, de plus, n'était pas spécialement facile à dénicher pour celui qui n'avait jamais été informé de son existence. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette partie de la forêt puisqu'elle était célèbre dans les récits nains et elfiques. C'était ici que Gandalf était parvenu à changer en pierre trois Trolog, par la seule force d'un lever de soleil. L'histoire avait égayé les elfes et les nains la contaient comme l'une des nombreuses péripéties de l'épopée de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Quant aux Hobbits, Ithilion savait de source sûr que le bon vieux Bilbon Sacquet n'avait pas manqué de la raconter aux plus jeunes, bien qu'on l'eût plus prit pour un vieux fou. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Tilda se perdait dans la contemplation de ses statues de plus de dix mètres, la pierre ayant capturé la laideur des immondes trolls des montagnes. Eithne, elle s'en moqua éperdument et se contenta de s'arrêter pour compter les brins d'herbes à ses pieds et Owen la rejoignit bien vite dans sa besogne.

Totalement dépité par le manque de réaction chez ses compagnons devant ce pan de légende, l'elfe s'éclaircit la gorge d'un raclement légèrement hautain et particulièrement distingué.

« Je souffre trop. Nous nous arrêtons ici ! décida-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Tilda, tu installeras notre campement, Owen, va donc nous chercher du bois pour faire un feu et Eithne, assure-toi qu'aucun danger ne nous guette ! »

Les trois compagnons se regardèrent, d'abord surpris, puis lentement, réalisèrent que l'elfe ne plaisantait pas. Ce dernier était déjà en train de se fabriquer une sorte de coussin avec les couvertures qui étaient à sa disposition, et ce, juste sous les pieds du troll central. Eithne se pencha vers Bathilda, mécontente.

« Je préférais encore quand il me vouvoyait… grogna la naine à son amie. Il était déjà de meilleure compagnie.

\- Ecoute, ne le vexons pas outre mesure… conseilla Tilda d'une toute petite voix, par peur que l'ouïe fine de l'elfe ne les surprenne. Il sera peut-être de meilleure humeur ensuite.

\- Espérons. »

 **~ …. ~**

Ithilion ne fut pas de meilleure humeur. Ou alors, il le cacha si bien qu'il aurait été impossible de ne pas tomber dans le panneau. Pourtant en tant que narrateur, j'eus le privilège de voir l'elfe s'amuser toute l'après-midi à ordonner toutes sortes de choses extravagantes et fantasques, au point que même Tilda, dont la bonne humeur était particulièrement dure à entamer, s'en trouva sérieusement ennuyé. C'était ainsi que pour son propre plaisir personnel, Ithilion s'était venger des moqueries amicales de ses camarades et avait finalement obtenu d'Owen qu'il lui massât les pieds tandis qu'Eithne devait chanter encore et encore les louanges du profiteur. Pour ce qui était de Tilda, Ithilion s'était appliqué à la faire tourner en bourrique, jouant la carte de l'enfant fiévreux et capricieux. Si les compagnons avaient imaginé les elfes conciliants et bienveillants, ils pouvaient effacer ces adjectifs de leurs mémoires et les remplacer par stupide et clairement égoïste.

« Tilda, pourrais-tu me refaire une tisane de groseilles ? quémanda Ithilion alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière les arbres. Eithne, tu pourrais quand même chanter un poil plus fort !

\- Ah non ! interrompit la naine. Ça suffit, les caprices ! Je préférais mille fois quand tu étais silencieux et distant !

\- C'est clair ! protesta Tilda. Nous ne sommes pas tes esclaves, Ithilion... »

L'elfe voulut répliquer que c'était ainsi mais il comprit bien vite que sa punition n'avait que trop duré lorsqu'il vit le regard embêté de l'hobbit se poser sur lui. Un voile d'ennui était descendu sur les iris d'habitude joyeux de la jeune femme et bizarrement, l'elfe se sentit coupable. Lorsqu'on chassait le naturel, se disait-il, il revenait toujours au galop. Owen cessa donc de lui masser les pieds, Tilda alla bouder, adossé contre le Trolog le plus éloigné et Eithne cessa de chanter. La bonhommie de la troupe s'était éteinte et plus personne ne voulait parler, pas même Drogo qui s'était entraîné toute la journée à mordre dans un tronc afin de perfectionner ses techniques. Finalement, l'elfe finit par tomber de sommeil et se roula en boule sous une couverture, sa fesse probablement guérie depuis longtemps. Owen, qui avait décidé de veiller à la sécurité de ses compagnons, s'était approché de Tilda et la couvrait à présent d'un bout de cape pour qu'elle restât au chaud la nuit durant. Eithne se glissa à son tour dans l'étrange monde du rêve et l'humain se retrouva seul, en rendez-vous intime avec le feu crépitant.

Owen observa ses deux amies du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'une amitié plus forte que celle-ci avant leur rencontre et il louait les Valars d'avoir posé sur sa route ces deux femmes. Tilda était douce et pleine de joie. Elle ne pleurait que très rarement, seulement si on lui parlait de sa mère. C'était là le seul sujet sensible qu'on lui connaissait. Le reste du temps, la tristesse était bien gardée afin de n'inquiéter personne, surtout pas Rico. Owen avait toujours apprécié ce mélange de naïveté consciente et d'incrédulité tenace qui émanait de son amie, comme si elle hésitait toujours entre son côté hobbit, baigné dans une vie où rien ne manquait, et son côté humain, conscient des désillusions du monde. Le jeune homme s'était toujours appliqué à entretenir cette illusion fantasque d'un monde doux-amer par peur qu'un jour, la hobbit cessât de sourire.

Puis son regard erra sur le sol pour se poser doucement sur la Naine. Eithne n'était pas du genre raffinée, même lorsqu'elle dormait. C'était là tout le paradoxe de la khazâd. Sa mère avait choisi Eithne parce qu'elle pressentait que sa fille serait féminine, et que ce prénom se traduisait par cet attribut. Malheureusement, Potìa, bien différente des autres femmes naines, mourut avant d'avoir pu offrir à son enfant l'éducation qu'elle avait toujours espérait lui donner. A la place, Eithne avait grandi dans un monde d'homme, forgée par un voyage dont elle n'avait plus le souvenir puisqu'elle était encore trop jeune pour n'en avoir qu'un souvenir vague et fugace. Pourtant, Owen avait toujours apprécié ce côté très masculin chez la naine. Eithne était vive, bornée et possédait ce fort caractère nanesque qui la rendait unique en son genre et beaucoup moins ennuyante que ces humaines et leurs histoires de cheveux et d'ongles cassés. Et si la barbe de la naine était pour le moins surprenante, Owen avait vite oublié son existence et trouvait cela plus charmant que repoussant. S'il fallait être originale, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Owen avait…

« Tu penses encore à elle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain Tilda, interrompant là ce que je m'apprêtais à vous dévoiler. »

Puisque ces messieurs dames n'en n'ont cure de moi, autant leur laisser la scène et se contenter d'en être le spectateur !

« Non, pas du tout ! se défendit Owen dont les joues se réchauffèrent quelques peu.

\- Owen… sermonna la jeune hobbit. N'essaye pas de me mentir, s'il avait pu, ton regard l'aurait avalé cru. »

Owen regarda ses pieds, pris la main dans le sac.

« C'est qu'elle est belle, murmura-t-il finalement. Tu ne trouves pas que le reflet des flammes sur ses cheveux est ensorcelant ? Tu ne trouves pas que son visage est harmonieux et que ses ronflements sont gracieux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Owen… s'amusa Tilda en grattant l'échine de Drogo qui s'était endormi à ses pieds. Je n'ai jamais regardé Eithne de cette manière-là. »

Owen lui lança un regard qui disait très clairement que la hobbit tiret d'union humaine ne savait pas ce qu'elle ratait et Tilda pouffa.

« Combien de temps vas-tu tourner autour du pot, si notre amie te plaît autant ? l'interrogea-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait que je l'impressionne ! Les Naines sont compliquées ! L'amour ne les intéresse pas forcément.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- Je l'ai lu dans un livre.

\- Parce que tu sais lire ?

\- Il y avait des gravures… rougit Owen, reconnaissant que malgré les efforts de Tilda pour lui apprendre l'art de la lecture, il ne parvenait toujours pas déchiffrer les lettres. »

Tilda gloussa amusée. Dans sa bienveillance, elle décida qu'elle allait aider son ami. Se saisissant de la masse de son amie naine, la jeune hobbit la souleva avec précaution et s'approcha d'un arbre, peut-être un peu trop proche du Trolog contre lequel elle avait trouvé le repos.

« Pour impressionner une femme naine, il faut de la force ! murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. C'est Lugìn, le père d'Eithne qui me l'a expliqué. Attends, je te montre. »

Difficilement, elle leva son arme et tenta de l'abattre sur le tronc. C'était un peu compliqué pour elle et ses petits muscles ne parvinrent qu'à entailler légèrement l'écorce.

« S'il faut taper aussi fort, je pense que je m'en sortirai ! se moqua gentiment Owen.

\- Attends, je recommence, tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire. »

Cette fois-ci, Tilda changea de technique. Puis de l'arrière vers l'avant ne fonctionnait pas, elle frapperait de l'avant vers l'arrière. Enserrant l'arme de ses deux mains, la jeune hobbit souleva une nouvelle fois la masse. Pivotant son bassin de quelques degrés, Tilda prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à frapper. Elle puisa l'élan et la vigueur nécessaire pour porter un coup puissant dans les dernières forces que son sommeil n'avait pas ankylosé et dessina un arc de cercle d'une violence inouïe pour un si petit être. La masse décrivit la forme demandée par son propriétaire, rata de peu l'arbre et s'écrasa lourdement contre la statue troll. Sous le choc, le corps entier de Tilda se mit à vibrer et le bruit, semblable à celui d'une cloche qu'on venait de frapper de toutes ses forces, réveilla l'elfe dans un sursaut désagréable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore f… »

Un grincement sinistre coupa Ithilion dans ses jérémiades et Eithne ouvrit à son tour les yeux. Tilda lâcha la masse, comme pour plaider non coupable, se mit à rougir violemment. Un craquement profond qui ne provenait pas du feu se fit entendre et brusquement, une large fissure se dessina du crâne à l'entre-jambe du Trolog de pierre. Ithilion, paniqué, se releva et jeta un coup d'œil mécontent à ceux qui contemplaient le troll d'un œil hagard.

« Bah bravo ! Encore un peu et vous réduisiez la preuve que les Trolls n'étaient pas une légende en poussière !

\- Je t'en prie, Ithilion, même si j'octroyais une pichenette à cette statue, elle ne bougerait pas d'un poil… marmonna Eithne qui se leva, s'approcha du Trolog et administra une chiquenaude à la statue. »

Il y eut un petit silence qui conforta la naine dans ses paroles, celle-ci se retourna, s'apprêta à prendre la parole et tout à coup, le Trolog se fendit en deux. Déséquilibrée, la pierre bascula sur le côté, s'écrasant lourdement sur la statue voisine qui s'écrasa à son tour sur le Trolog restant. Ithilion hallucina.

« Vous êtes graves ! s'exclama-t-il hors de lui. Evidemment qu'elles sont fragiles, ses statues ! Elles ont presque un siècle de plus que vous !

\- Nous ne pouvions pas savoir ! se défendit Eithne qui jouait nerveusement avec sa barbe. C'était écrit nulle part !

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas besoin de l'écrire, ça se voit !

\- Excusez-moi… intervint Tilda d'une toute petite voix. Les statues n'ont pas de rides, alors déterminer leur âge, c'est compliqué… »

Ithilion s'empêcha de se frapper le front, totalement désespéré. En l'espace d'une soirée, ses compagnons avaient réussi à faire d'une légende un véritable mythe. Ils venaient d'éradiquer de la surface de la terre le lieu de pèlerinage de tout nain, elfe ou hobbit qui aurait voulu apprécier le souvenir d'une étape mémorable du voyage de Bilbon Sacquet. Owen s'approcha de l'elfe pour le réconforter et tapota son épaule d'une main amicale.

« Au moins, tu peux ramasser toutes les pierres que tu veux maintenant ! »

Le regard assassin d'Ithilion découragea subitement le geste d'Owen et l'humain s'écarta de quelques pas.

« Bah quoi… fit-il en voyant le regard réprobateur de Tilda. J'essayai juste de lui apporter un peu de soutien… »

* * *

Si le chapitre et l'histoire vous ont plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et à suivre les aventures de Bathilda & Cie.

A très vite, j'espère,

E.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Les bronzés à Fondcombe

Mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard. Explications à la fin !

Agréables lectures à vous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Les bronzés à Fondcombe**

Ithilion avait toujours été courageux. Du moins, il en avait sa propre définition et il l'estimait parfaitement adaptée aux aléas de sa vie. Seulement, depuis quelques jours et à mesure que les kilomètres s'écrasaient sous le pas énergique d'Eithne, il semblait que deux choses venaient remettre en question sa bravoure légendaire. La première était son retour quasi certain au bercail puisqu'il en était vraiment proche à présent et qu'à mesure que les jours passaient, l'elfe et ses compagnons s'avançaient sur les Monts Brumeux, longeant la Bruinen, et s'approchaient de Fendeval. La seconde peur était peut-être l'inavouable parmi les Inavouables. Jusqu'à présent, Ithilion s'était cru sans faiblesse. Ce sentiment s'était fané devant la mine affamée du cochon, ce matin-même. Depuis, il marchait sur ses gardes, prenant toujours bien soin de se tenir derrière l'animal. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il tremblerait devant un suidé, il se serait jeté du plus haut toit de Fondcombe. Pitié que son père ne l'apprenne jamais.

« Tu crois qu'il a fumé de ton herbe à pipe ? demanda soudain Eithne à Tilda en coulant un regard inquiet vers l'elfe. Il m'a l'air plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Non, j'ai toujours ma sacoche pleine… souffla la jeune hobbit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je crois bien qu'il a attrapé la rage ! intervint Owen. C'est Drogo qui lui a transmis quelque chose.

\- Un elfe, ça ne tombe pas malade ! s'agaça Bathilda. Je l'ai lu dans un livre. Ils sont naturellement plus résistants que nous.

\- Oui bah les livres, ça dit pas tout ! murmura Eithne. La dernière fois, j'ai emprunté un ouvrage sur les Nains au Père Gus et tout ce qu'il a été foutu de m'apprendre, c'était que les Naines n'avaient pas de barbes. Tu parles. J'en ai une énorme et j'en suis fière !

\- J'voudrais bien la même… ronchonna Owen en caressant du regard les poils faciaux d'Eithne. »

Ce qu'Eithne répliqua, je me garderais bien de vous le dire, vos oreilles en saigneraient et il n'était pas prévu que cette histoire contint un contenu choquant pour son public. Contre toutes attentes, ce fut l'elfe qui s'offusqua le premier et qui, d'un coup, reprit la couleur délicatement nacre de son espèce. Ce fut l'occasion pour tout le monde d'engager une longue et fastidieuse conversation sur le bronzage des elfes et des nains. Pour Tilda, il n'était pas normal qu'un nain vivant dans les montagnes eût été plus bronzé qu'un elfe qui passait ses journées à l'extérieur. Intervint alors Owen qui pensait, et c'était pour moi un avis fort finaliste, que si les nains avaient la peau plus tannée c'était parce qu'il fallait bien se fondre dans la pierre pour gagner au cache-cache. De l'autre côté, Ithilion était beaucoup plus mécaniste, pour lui, la matière ne servait pas uniquement en vue d'une fin, et le teint pâle des elfes était sûrement dû à une chose qui dans leurs corps, repoussait le soleil. Sur cette douce note de philosophie fut décidé par Eithne, toujours en accord avec Tilda et Drogo, que l'après-midi serait réservé à une douce séance de procrastination sous le soleil. D'ici là, peut-être qu'Ithilion pourrait enfin se mesurer à la naine.

 **OoOoO**

Ainsi passèrent les quelques trois jours qui les séparaient encore de Fendeval. La forêt s'était densifiée et la saison avancée se faisait sentir. Les feuilles de quelques arbres tapissaient déjà le sentier qui serpentait entre les silhouettes longilignes et les ombres grandissaient alors que la journée avançait. C'était un bel après-midi, peut-être déjà une fin de soirée. Owen avait depuis longtemps perdu le sens du temps et se contentait d'en suivre le flot, immergé dans l'aventure qu'il vivait pleinement comme son envol du signe. Des voyages, l'homme en avait fait quelques-uns. La Terre du Milieu souffrait alors d'un mal que les vagabonds n'arrivaient pas à nommer. D'années en années, les récits des grands chemins se tassaient sous un flot de paroles dépourvues de sens, comme les contes d'une mère qui ne s'était alors jamais prêtée à l'exercice. Aujourd'hui, Owen se doutait qu'il vivait les dernières semaines de l'aventurier. Non pas qu'il eût été trop vieux mais plutôt parce que la vie était courte et que la morte, toujours aux abois, guettait à chaque courbure de route. Il s'était donc fait à l'idée qu'après ce voyage, il s'installerait quelque part et n'en bougerai plus.

Peut-être qu'ainsi, ces instants passés à arpenter l'immensité de ce monde lui serait encore plus savoureux. Après tout, la compagnie était charmante, surtout lorsque cette compagnie se trouvait être Eithne, et que l'elfe, au fur et à mesure des jours, s'était permis de délaisser les habituels mondanités pour paraître plus ouvert et moins hautain. De toute manière, il était clair que le véritable chef d'expédition, c'était Drogo. Owen, à travers les souvenirs de son enfance, s'était souvent plaint de ces hommes et femmes qui décident toujours et auxquels on obéit sans rien dire. Drogo, pourtant dépourvu des phonèmes, à moins que cela eût été les monèmes, se trouvait être encore plus exigeant qu'un humain en bonne et due forme.

On se levait donc quand Drogo le décidait. Le petit déjeuner se faisait à son rythme et selon ses envies et la route était ouverte par le cochon. Puis, dès qu'il sentait ses pattes rosées se tendre de fatigue, il fallait s'arrêter, dormir ou manger, puis l'on repartait de plus belle. Et c'était ainsi que chaque jour se déroulait. Si Drogo ne voulait pas bouger, alors personne ne bougeait. Owen suspectait l'elfe d'être trop respectueux des animaux pour tenter de contredire le suidé. Si seulement le jeune homme avait-il su ne serait-ce qu'un millième de ce que je savais, peut-être n'aurait-il plus ce profond respect pour Ithilion.

Enfin, si nous voulions vraiment continuer à victimiser ce pauvre Ithilion, autant renommer cette histoire L'Affreuse Victimisation d'Ithilion Magor Deuxième du Nom. Or, c'était d'un voyage que je me devais de faire le récit et de la même manière que mes aventuriers s'écartaient de la route, je délaissai moi-même le fil de cette histoire. Ainsi, cessons donc les anti-climax et les plots twist à deux bonbons et rejoignons là où nos héros s'étaient arrêtés, c'était-à-dire, face à l'entrée de Fondcombe.

« C'est grand ! s'exclama Tilda, abasourdie.

\- C'est incroyable ! ajouta Owen, émerveillée.

\- J'ai marché dans une crotte de lapin… soupira Eithne. Euh… c'est fou ! »

Ithilion leva les yeux au ciel mais fut satisfait de voir que ses compagnons de route étaient fascinés par la ville elfique qui s'étendait dans la vallée. D'ailleurs, laissez-moi vous en touchez quelques mots.

Fondcombe était, et cela depuis toujours, une merveille incontournable de l'architecture elfique. Entourée des verdoyantes forêts de la gorge creusée par la Bruinen, l'endroit était tout à fait charmant, bien plus qu'un riche trou de hobbit. Les maisons s'étalaient sur le flanc de montagne, reliée entre elles par de magnifiques plateaux de marbre et de pierre ainsi que de majestueux escaliers ivoire. Tout était à la hauteur du raffinement elfique, que ce fussent les statues, les ornements et les bans, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Sous l'influence du mois de mai, la cité elfique avait retrouvé ses belles couleurs estivales et l'âge des elfes y semblait bien plus resplendissant que lorsqu'Ithilion avait dit au revoir à son père quelques mois auparavant.

Parlons donc des maisons. Fondcombe possède une architecture elfique typique et chaque demeure semble être aux yeux d'Owen une œuvre d'art. Les balconnets étaient soigneusement taillés, les colonnes, les bords de fenêtres et les murs avaient le souci du détail et les briques des toits étaient toutes si bien alignées qu'on eût pu penser que le travail avait été réalisé par un maniaque de l'occupation de l'espace. Chaque chose avait donc sa place, ni plus ni moins, tout devait être harmonieux.

« Il y a ici la Grand Bibliothèque ! expliqua Ithilion en montrant la longue maison sur leur gauche, à flanc de montagne. J'y ai laissé un très bel ouvrage sur la construction de bateau. J'étais pris de passion pour cet art étant enfant, car mon oncle, Cìrdan, les construisait et qu'il plaçait en moi de grands espoirs pour les bâtir ensuite.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? lui demanda Bathilda qui aimait les histoires.

\- Eh bien mon père et moi sommes rentrés et les ténèbres grandissant, nous restâmes à Fondcombe, là où, il me semble avoir été le plus à l'abri de la Guerre de l'Anneau.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a eu guerre… murmura Owen. De temps en temps, j'entendais les soldats en parler à la forge. Ces poltrons étaient bien contents de ne pas avoir été envoyé là-bas… Moi, si j'avais eu l'âge et les moyens, j'aurais rejoint quelconque parti tant qu'il défendait le bien de tous ! Ah de vrais poltrons, ceux qui refusent de se battre parce qu'ils ont leur petit confort !

\- N'est-ce pas ! plaisanta nerveusement Ithilion qui s'était soudain senti visé par ces paroles. »

Tilda hausse les épaules. Allons bon, voilà que les hommes parlent guerre. N'avaient-ils donc pas d'autres occasions de le faire, voir-même, aurait-il pu oublier ces détails qui alourdissent les cœurs et gâchent les journées ?

« Ithilion ! s'écria soudain une voix, depuis l'esplanade de pierre la plus proche. »

Les quatre aventuriers pillèrent net face à l'escalier qui y menait et Drogo en profita pour se laisser tomber sur l'arrière train. L'elfe qui avait crié était une elfe et cette dernière dévala l'escalier, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. C'était une très belle femme, à la longue chevelure blonde vénitienne et à l'allure noble. Même Owen, qui était plutôt du genre femme robuste et poilue se trouva subjuguée par l'elfe en robe bleu pâle.

« Mère ! s'exclama en retour Ithilion. Que plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Il accueillit l'embrassade de la matrone avec une joie non dissimulée et ils échangèrent quelques mots en elfiques qu'aucun des compagnons ne put comprendre vraiment. Puis, toujours souriante, bien que légèrement émue par les retrouvailles avec sa descendance, la mère d'Ithilion se tourna vers nos trois compères.

« Eh bien ! dit-elle d'une voix chantante. Ceux-là sont bien différents des premiers. Ton père avait-il mal choisi ton escorte ?

\- Je crains que le destin ait forcé ma rencontre avec ces gens-là ! répliqua doucement Ithilion, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son affection grandissante pour ses compagnons de route pour ne pas qu'ils jasassent par la suite.

\- Ce sera donc matière à une nouvelle histoire ! décida joyeusement l'elfe. Venez-vous installez chez nous, mon mari ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, j'ai reçu hier une missive m'informant qu'il n'était plus très loin de Fendeval. »

Elle allait montrer le chemin quand tout à coup, dans une gracieuse pirouette, elle salua l'assemblée de son plus beau sourire.

« Pardonnez mon manque de politesse, mes amis ! s'excusa-t-elle soudain. La joie de revoir mon fils m'a faite oublier les bonnes manières. Je suis Earwen, sœur bien-aimée de Cìrdan et épouse du grand Magor. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous accueillir dans ma demeure. Puisse l'accueil vous être agréable et reposant ! »

Bathilda apprécia la douceur de cette femme et répondit à cette tirade de son plus beau sourire. Elle aimait déjà Earwen.

 **OoOoO**

Earwen dut poser son verre par peur de le laisser tomber, quand à Magor, arrivé quelques heures plutôt, il se retint d'enguirlander son fils. Tilda regarda le guerrier elfique avec de grands yeux. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point lui et son fils étaient semblables, presque comme deux frères nés le même jour. Moi-même, qui pourtant de cette histoire connais tous les recoins, étais surprise de leur ressemblance. A la seule différence peut-être que Magor était bien plus aguerri que son fils. Enfin, nous étions là en plein milieu d'une scène qui se promettait divertissante. Reprenons donc le récit. Si Earwen était dans un tel état et que Magor semblait sur le point d'éructer, c'était forcément pour une bonne raison. Eh bien… là voilà !

Les quatre compagnons avaient pu prendre disposition dans des grandes chambres aux lits douillets. Tandis qu'Ithilion restait avec sa mère, les trois autres s'étaient baladés une grande partie de leur temps libre dans Fondcombe. Ils avaient rencontré d'autres elfes, conté leurs exploits à qui voulaient les entendre et s'étaient même fait offrir quelques présents elfiques par les plus amusés. Puis, l'heure du repas sonnant, ils rentrèrent à la maison en promettant qu'ils se joindraient à quelques elfes plus tard.

Evidemment, une à deux heures plus tard, et surtout après avoir fait la connaissance de Magor, deux des trois comparses avaient tenu leur promesse et c'était ici que les ennuis avaient commencé. Un elfe joueur soumit à Eithne d'inventer là devant eux une chose qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu. Prise de panique, la Naine qui ne savait que concevoir des mécanismes étranges et peu convaincants se tourna vers Owen.

« Vite, ma meilleure idée ! lui avait-elle dit. »

Puis l'éclair de génie la frappa. A vrai dire, elle tirait cette soudaine épiphanie d'un souvenir. Ce devait être deux ans en arrière, un de leurs premiers coups. Une histoire croustillante. Owen était supposément devenu un esprit frappeur et ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de coller sous ses pieds des longues planches de bois aux bouts recourbés afin qu'il glisse mieux. L'illusion avait été parfaite jusqu'à ce qu'Owen trébuchât sur une pierre.

Elle insista donc pour être muni de tout un attirail et quelques minutes plus tard, les elfes s'amusaient de la démonstration qu'Owen en faisait.

« Et vous dites que ces choses s'appellent… demanda un elfe.

\- Des… swiiiiish, euh, non des… smissh… smoush…ski ! Ce sont des skis ! »

La suite, vous la devinez. Comme toujours, Eithne provoqua avec ses inventions un écrasant désordre et ce fut ainsi que quelques toits de Fondcombe perdirent de leur superbe, qu'une statue perdit sa tête qu'on retrouvât quelques centaines d'années plus tard, deux skis dans une forêt ou la neige ne tombait plus. Mais ce fut aussi de cette manière qu'Eithne et Owen s'était retrouvés à justifier leurs actes devant Earwen et Magor.

« Des skis vous dites ? demanda encore une fois Magor, qui au fil du récit, avait trouvé l'idée plus que révolutionnaire. C'est un nom étrange pour une invention aussi passionnante.

\- Ne flattez pas trop Eithne… s'amusa Tilda. Elle pourrait prendre la grosse tête et se croire exceptionnelle. Mais rappelons que c'est une de ses inventions qui a écrasé la tête du premier guide de votre fils. »

Magor émit un rire doux et l'ambiance se détendit. C'était fort possible qu'au début de cet évènement, l'elfe ait eu quelques petites envies de meurtres. On comptait une dizaine de charpente à reconstruire, deux voire trois statues manchot et des fractures à droites à gauches. Il s'était d'abord promis d'accuser son fils d'incapable pour avoir amené de telles personnes à Fendeval. Puis en voyant que le récit amusait sa femme et écoutant de plus près les détails qu'apportait Eithne, Magor se sentit moins en colère et trouva la scène amusante. Les Peuples Libres étaient décidément pleins de surprise.

« Et si j'essayai le ski, moi aussi ? proposa Magor.

\- Père, je crains que cela soit une bonne idée… prévint Ithilion qui avait déjà eu affaire aux mécanismes et inventions de la Naine.

\- Mais non, ça m'a l'air amusant ! Pourquoi pas l'améliorer, même ? J'ai toujours voulu inventer une chose pareille !

\- Eh bien, voilà que mon mari se voit artisan… soupira Earwen. Très bien, amenez le donc faire du ski. Je vais ranger la table.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider ! proposa Tilda tandis que le reste de la troupe quittait le salon dans un brouhaha excité. »

Ce fut à peu près la première la nuit de nos héros à Fondcombe ainsi qu'elle se passât. Jusqu'au petit matin, Magor, Eithne et Owen améliorèrent les skis et continuèrent de s'exercer sur les toits de la cité. Ithilion les regarda faire, s'excusa auprès des nombreuses familles et désespéra toute la nuit. Quand à Tilda et Earwen, il ne fut pas plus douce nuit entre deux femmes qui, tout d'abord ne surent que dire, puis perdirent le cours du temps à travers leur discussion.

Quant à moi, il m'était obligatoire de confiné dans une chanson, une épopée même, cette étrange nuit. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi au titre… Mais personnellement, je trouve que « Les bronzés à Fondcombe », c'est métal.

* * *

Alooooors ! Déjà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le retard. Comme beaucoup d'entre nous en ce moment, je suis entrée en pleine période d'examen (eh oui c'est le bac pour moi) et donc écrire et malheureusement devenu légèrement optionnel. Mine de rien, j'ai persévérer et voilà le chapitre cinq, peut-être pas relu, je le ferai à la toute fin ça !

Bref, excusez-moi platement, comme d'habitude, pas de date pour le prochain (vite j'espère) !

Bon courage à ceux qui passent ou vont passer des examens,

Elwyn.


	7. Digressions mineures

**Digressions mineures**

« Non ! Il est hors de question que je fasse une chose de plus dans ces conditions-là ! s'écria Tilda en balançant son sac de toile à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- J'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir signé cinq jours de RTT avec elle… s'inquiéta Eithne en relisant son parchemin, sceptique. Personne n'avait parlé d'une semaine.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'égosilla la jeune hobbit. Une semaine ? C'est plus qu'une semaine !

\- Eh bien, ce sont des vacances ! plaida Owen.

\- Des vacances qui ont retardé notre voyage d'une bonne semaine, super !

\- De toute manière, qu'est-ce que cela change ? s'enquit Ithilion qui se peignait les cheveux.

\- Ce que ça change ? répéta Tilda. Ce que ça change ? Mais ça change tout !

\- Groin groin ! approuva Drogo.

\- Sans elle…

\- Lui !

\- Non, elle !

\- Je te dis que c'est lui !

\- Mais on s'en fiche que ce soit lui ou elle ! interrompit Owen, à moins que cela ne fût-ce Eithne, que sais-je, puisqu'il n'y a plus de narrateur.

\- Tout à fait ! scanda Tilda. Sans truc pour narrer, on se retrouve comme des imbéciles à refaire chaque jour la même chose. Je viens de revivre pour la deuxième semaine consécutive le chapitre six et toujours de la même manière.

\- Ah mais, tu sais, j'ai pu le revoir d'un autre point de vue ! plaida Eithne. C'était… Ce n'était pas la chose à dire visiblement.

\- Et vous n'en avez pas marre de ne pouvoir que dialoguer ? Pas de mise en bouche de nos pensées, pas de petits détails qui nous échappent. Nous ne faisons que parler !

\- C'est la crise ! s'écria Ithilion. Mais je le vis bien.

\- Espèce de… Soutenez-moi un peu ! se plaignit Tilda en s'arrachant une mèche de cheveux.

\- On te soutient ! intervint Owen. Et le narrateur, comme toutes personnes censées, reviendra forcément à notre histoire puisqu'il n'est rien sans elle.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquiert Tilda.

\- Vraiment ! la rassura Ithilion. »

En effet, je suis revenu(e).

* * *

Ahum. Je suis de retour ! (wouhé). D'accord ce n'est pas un vrai chapitre, mais ça m'amusait de faire revenir le (ou la) narrateur/narratrice avec une petite mise en scène ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura fait rire et à très vite pour le chapitre 6 !

 **E.**


	8. Chapitre 6 -Khazad-Dûm Nightclub (I)

Hola!

Un immense pardon pour cette incroyablement longue absence. J'ai été prise par d'autres projet et j'avoue m'être retrouvée devant une impasse à l'écriture de ce chapitre. A présent que l'année se termine pour moi et les examens sont tous derrière, je reprends cette histoire. Mais nous reparlerons de tout ça en fin de chapitre !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 06**

 **Khazad-dûm Nightclub (Partie I)**

 _Sprotch. Spro-sprotch, splash, splash._

Hein, quoi? Que dites-vous ? Ah… nous sommes en direct ? Bien sûr, bien sûr, je reprends mon récit.

Excusez-moi, j'étais en train de converser avec la neige des Montagnes de Brume – et c'est là l'avantage d'être narrateur omniscient.

Une conversation fort intéressante ma foi, qui dût bien me prendre quelques mois car je ne parlais pas le neige couramment. Cette dernière m'expliquait que cela faisait un peu plus d'une année que des voyageurs plus nombreux que Bathilda et ses amis s'étaient aventurés sur ses sommets. Aussi, la neige n'appréciait guerre de ce faire piétiner et c'était à peu près-là la teneur de notre discussion. J'aurais pu vous parler de sa profonde aversion pour le genre bipède mais cette dernière s'était tue sur sa revendication première. Et, à présent que nous étions réunis par les hasards de vos vagabondages, il m'est d'avis de poursuivre mon récit là où il s'était arrêté la dernière fois.

Nous étions donc à Fondcombe et nos amis s'apprêtaient à entamer un voyage éprouvant et interminable. Magor avait fait ses dernières recommandations quant à la taille et la circonférence du caillou qu'il attendait et s'était même permis d'approuver l'influence à long terme que pourrait avoir Eithne, Owen et Drogo sur son fils. Le chef de famille avait très clairement insisté sur les bienfaits des comportements excessifs, joviaux et déterminés. Il approuvait la créativité de la naine et la combativité, bien que bredouillante, de l'humain. Evidemment, c'était chose qu'Ithilion n'avait pas apprécié et il s'était empressé de saluer brièvement ses parents avant de tirer le reste de son groupe à travers la cité elfique.

Quelques longues semaines de marche plus tard, le mont Caradhras leur était apparu. Son imposante silhouette s'élançait vers le ciel, écrasant tout autour d'elle le paysage qui tout à coup, semblait morne à la compagnie. Il était dur de comparer cette enchaînement atone de plaines et de bois lorsqu'on observait la roche froide et déconcertante tant par sa beauté que par sa dangerosité. Même Drogo qui n'était pas du genre poule mouillée (puisqu'il était cochon détrempé) frissonna en imaginant le parcours qui les attendait. Eithne avait pourtant été formelle : de sa mémoire de nain, il n'y avait pas chemin plus connu que le col de ladite montagne. Bien sûr il y avait les Mines. Seulement, il aurait fallu trouver une porte et se sentir prêt à affronter les habitants acariâtres de la Maison des Nains. Décision, sage selon moi, avait donc été prise de prendre la route du col en espérant que le temps y soit clément et que les géants de pierre soient endormis.

C'était à cet instant précis que s'arrêtait le récit des évènements passés puisqu'à présent, j'en revenais à mon dialogue avec la neige et bien qu'il ne fût pas particulièrement palpitant pour l'histoire, je tenais quand même à vous en rapporter ces quelques lignes que j'aie moi-même traduit au prix d'un lourd effort. Je demandai donc à celle-ci si elle avait une quelconque raison de s'accrocher si durement au rocher. Elle me répondit dans toute sa bienveillance qu'avec les temps qui courraient, il n'y avait plus vraiment de saison et qu'en plus de cela, ses syndicats étaient entrés en grève après le récent piétinement subi en période d'hors saisons, et croyez-les, c'était une grande honte que de ne pas respecter leur saison de congé. Ainsi, vous comprendrez certainement mieux la suite des aventures de Bathilda Maggot.

Cette dernière avançait vers l'avant, assise sur une luge de fortune qu'avait fabriqué Eithne pour empêcher qu'elle ne sombrât dans la neige du fait de sa taille. Ignorant tout de la grève de la neige (et c'était en ça qu'il était jouissif d'être narrateur et non personnage de l'histoire), les aventuriers se frayaient un chemin aussi courageusement que leur permettait l'environnement sauvage et dangereux du col. La procession était menée par l'elfe qui, fort de son poids plume, n'avait aucun soucis à avancer. Suivait donc Tilda et Drogo qui étaient précédés d'Owen qui devançait de quelques mètres Eithne dont l'occupation principale était de beugler quelques vers nains pour ne pas se laisser impressionner par le froid. C'était donc, et vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, un voyage éprouvant et fort de mauvais augure.

« Pourquoi passons-nous par-là ? s'écria Tilda pour couvrir le vent de sa voix.

\- Parce que nous ne connaissons pas d'autres chemins ? proposa Eithne, interrompant son énième balade naine.

\- Toi peut-être, mais l'elfe, il devait sûrement connaître une bonne centaine de routes différentes ! s'agaça Owen qui ne sentait plus ses doigts de pieds.

\- Arrêtez de crier derrière, vous allez déclencher une avalanche ! s'exclama Ithilion, un peu plus fort que les autres parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il fasse valoir son autorité.

\- Dixit celui qui vient de crier plus fort que les autres ! s'agaça Eithne qui ne faisait que retranscrire les grognements agressifs du cochon. Ta voix n'est pas aussi légère que tes pieds, l'elfe. »

La montagne gargouilla à l'entente de ces mots. C'était un tremblement sombre, un roulement doux qui s'accentuait au fil des secondes pour devenir plus puissant que le vent qui hurlait. Les aventuriers peu enclin à ce genre de musique s'arrêtèrent et Tilda resserra un peu ses vêtements autour de son corps. Sous leurs pieds fatigués et gelés, on aurait dit que la neige bouillonnait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? marmonna Owen qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil les couches blanches se mouvoir sous ses pieds comme des grains de sable dans un marécage.

\- Je ne sais pas ! s'agaça Eithne. Mais si je dois vous dire une chose, c'est que je ne claque pas des dents de peur ! »

Bathilda leva les yeux au ciel sans rien dire et soupira.

« Je ne le sens pas... murmura la hobbit par la suite. C'est comme si le sol se dérobait doucement sous nos pieds. J'ai l'impression qu'il va y avoir une avalanche...

\- C'est absurde ! s'énerva Ithilion qui fit chemin arrière pour se rapprocher du reste du groupe.

\- Oui, enfin non ! s'imposa Eithne. Je vous jure que Tilda dit vrai ! Regardez nos pieds ! »

En effet, sous leur pied, la neige s'effaçait lentement, roulant en petites boules vers le bord du chemin. Puis, délicatement, elle se laissait tomber plus bas, allant s'amasser là où personne ne viendrait la piétiner. C'était fort impressionnant que de voir la première grande grève de la neige sur le mont Caradhras. Et cela ne venait pas d'elle. L'ordre venait d'en haut ! C'était la montagne, qui en gargouillant, avait ordonné à la pauvre neige de prendre congé. Si ce n'était pas dans les hauteurs, alors ce serait dans la vallée.

Et ce fut à cet instant que tout Caradhras dirigea sa colère sur notre petite compagnie qui ne faisait que passer par là. Le vent se leva, plus fort, plus menaçant, hurlant l'injustice, protestant contre la suppression des congés de son amie la neige. De son souffle puissant, il poussa nos aventuriers contre la paroi froide de la roche. Cette dernière aussi, rouspétait. Et comme pour accompagner ce mouvement de grève générale, cette dernière céda, se lézarda et découvrit là une grotte qui s'enfonçait dans la roche, non pas en une ligne droite et praticable mais en une sorte de cavité pentue, rigide et glissante.

La suite, vous vous en doutez, fut une sorte de terrible chute. Du moins, ce le fut pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas, au préalable, saisi quelque chose pour amortir l'amortir. Ce fut le cas de Tilda et Eithne dont l'esprit avait été immédiatement tourné vers la survie éventuelle de leur fessier. Peut-être là le témoignage de l'intuition féminine. La chute n'en fut plus qu'amusante pour Owen qui avait déjà vécu cette situation dans un puit et qui trouvait que la douleur accompagnait à merveille l'adrénaline ressentie dans cet instant de dégringolade. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas d'Ithilion et de Drogo qui dans la panique, c'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre comme deux amants désespérés, s'époumonant de peur, de douleur et de stupeur. S'ils avaient su que toute cette mascarade n'était que le résultat d'une grève, peut-être auraient-ils pesté. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'ils soient capable de parler…

Arrivés en bas, ils s'étalèrent sur un tas de gravier et de poussières qui accueillit avec bonne volonté nos deux femmes et refusa la présence des hommes. Probablement une histoire de karma.

« Eh bah, c'était moins une ! soupira Tilda qui se releva prestement et vérifia que tout leur équipement était bien arrivé en bas.

\- On aurait pu y rester… souligna Owen qui sentait son fessier comme il ne l'avait jamais senti auparavant.

\- C'est ici qu'on va rester ! s'exclama Ithilion à mi-voix. On est tombé dans la Moria ! Dans la Moria !

\- Une fois, ça suffit à nous faire comprendre, tu sais… remarqua Eithne qui s'étirait pour faire passer la désagréable sensation de la chute. »

Les quatre compagnons ramassèrent leurs paquetages et Drogo se mit à flairer l'endroit de long en large. Ils hésitèrent longuement sur le chemin à prendre car trois arches se dessinaient dans la roche et qu'ils n'avaient aucune carte pour se repérer dans ce dédale de pierre et de mines. Eithne, qui était une Naine, se sentit gonflée d'une nouvelle énergie. Elle avait peu de souvenir de sa vie à la mine et se retrouver là, entre quatre mur, lui donnait l'étrange impression de retrouver les odeurs et sensations de son passé. Elle caressa les murs, toucha les petites cavités creusées par les coups de pioches répétés et parvint à une conclusion.

« Nous sommes dans une galerie, expliqua-t-elle à ceux qui l'ignoraient – et ils étaient peu dans ce cas. Quoiqu'il advienne, nous nous retrouverons forcément dans une salle plus grande et avec un peu de chance, nous trouverons un système d'ascenseur nain pour remonter un niveau plus haut.

\- Voilà une observation qui nous ravit tous, s'exclama ironiquement Ithilion. A présent, nous savons que nous sommes perdus, mais qu'il y a une salle au bout de ce chemin comme il y en a des centaines dans cette mine !

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui ferait ce genre de déduction intelligente… marmonna sèchement Tilda en passant devant l'Elfe et en s'engageant derrière Eithne. »

Puis, butant sur quelque chose de métallique, Tilda s'arrêta et ramassa avec inquiétude ce qui lui paraissait être le reste d'un plastron. Eithne, qui était plus curieuse encore que la jeune hobbit, lui arracha des mains, le porta à son nez et renifla la surface plane et poussiéreuse. La naine éternua trois fois, peut-être quatre, et laissa retomber le morceau dans un terrible fracas.

« C'est de l'orque ! s'exclama-t-elle, mécontente. Le travail est grossier, je peux le sentir jusqu'ici !

\- Est-ce censé nous rassurer ? marmonna Ithilion qui tournait en rond dans la petite salle à la recherche de ses affaires et d'une torche.

\- Non, du tout, en convint la naine. Nous sommes encore en territoire ennemi. Il faut être prudent. »

Et elle envoya valdinguer le plastron sur le mur d'en face d'un coup de pied.

« Bon, que fait-on ? demanda Tilda.

\- Je propose de prendre le couloir et de le remonter jusqu'à trouver une sortie, murmura Owen qui avait trouvé une torche et tentait à présent de l'allumer.

\- Je propose que nous cessions tous d'être stupidement optimiste ! grogna l'Elfe. Des orques sont peut-être dans le couloir… »

Tilda se gratta le menton. Elle savait réfléchir vite et bien mais les échos qui venaient de l'obscurité brouillaient ses sens et affectaient sa concentration. La semi-hobbit était à peu près sûre qu'Eithne était parvenue à donner l'alerte et qu'Ithilion et Owen, avec leur foutue torche, n'arrangeaient rien du tout. A présent, tout reposait sur elle et Drogo. Encore.

« Faisons du bruit puis cachons-nous ! suggéra-t-elle. Quelqu'un finira bien par venir.

\- Pour nous tuer ! répliqua aussitôt Eithne. Mais quelle brillante idée ! Autant se tirer une flèche dans le genou !

\- Mais non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Si nous attirons ne serait-ce que deux orques dans cette salle, nous pourrons toujours les prendre en filature. Et puis, avec tous ces morceaux d'armures qui traînent, il y en a bien une ou deux que nous pouvons enfiler.

\- Les orques sont stupides mais ils savent reconnaître ce genre de supercherie… soupira Ithilion. C'est bien gentil et mignon, comme plan, mais ça ne marchera pas.

\- Je vous dis que si. Faisons un vote à main levé ! »

Bathilda se tourna vers Owen et Eithne.

« Qui vote pour attendre ? »

Ithilion leva la main. Personne n'osait vraiment le rejoindre, bien qu'Owen était partant pour une petite sieste et ce fut probablement sa motivation pour accompagner l'Elfe dans ses convictions. Tilda, fière de savoir qu'elle avait l'avantage mais que l'Elfe l'ignorait encore, releva le menton et émit un petit son très agaçant.

« Qui vote pour se déguiser en orque et être un super espion ? »

Tilda et Eithne levèrent la main sans attendre. Ithilion s'apprêtait à crier à l'égalité, quand tout à coup, Drogo se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrière et leva celles de l'avant avec un grognement enthousiaste.

« Nous sommes quatre contre deux, mon plan est adopté. »

Plus que fière, Tilda alla chercher dans les débris d'armure celle qui siérait le plus à son teint tandis que l'Elfe et l'humain, dépassé par les évènements abandonnèrent tout espoir de s'en tirer vivants, ou du moins, reposés. La sieste était de partie remise et tout cela à cause de ce foutu cochon.

La visite ne tarda point et ce fut avec soulagement que la jeune hobbit constata que tout était prêt. A son plus grand plaisir, Bathilda nota qu'il n'y avait que deux orques et pas des plus intelligents. Le premier vantait à son ami l'efficacité de ce qu'il appelait fièrement des lunettes. Il s'agissait, toujours selon les dires de l'orque pseudo-savant, de deux pierres taillées en demi-lune à placer devant les yeux. Il prétextait qu'ainsi, la lumière du jour ne les inquiéterait plus et que bientôt, les orques pourraient s'exposer au soleil sans craindre de se changer en pierre ou de brûler au troisième degré. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tilda pour estimer que c'était là une idée stupide. D'une part parce que la pierre est une matière opaque et que ce n'était pas un orque qui allait réussir à voir à travers celle-ci et d'autre part parce que le soleil ne se priverait pas de brûler ses infamies.

Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans la petite salle où les cinq compagnons s'étaient tapis.

« Tu es sûr que tu l'as laissé là ? marmonna celui qui portait des lunettes.

\- Absolument certain. Mon plastron de fête à paillette d'or est caché ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin de le mettre au sale… marmonna le premier. Tu sais bien que ce mois-ci, on a une fête tous les soirs ! Et en plus, Gralok qui s'occupait de la lessive est mort tué par Klik qui trouvait que son travail était mal fait.

\- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que le thème serait paillette et pics encore une fois.

\- C'est parce que tu es stupide, Urag. C'était pourtant écrit sur le mur depuis deux semaines !

\- Je ne sais pas lire ! grogna le dénommé Urag. Bon Torag, aide-moi à chercher ce plastron, je ne voudrais pas être en retard à la fête.

\- Déjà faudrait que Graboz le Videur nous laisse entrer. Avec ta tête de bênet, jamais on entrera dans le nightclub ! »

Les orcs s'approchèrent dangereusement de Tilda qui prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de l'ombre. Plus que surpris, les deux compères ne réagirent pas vraiment. Urag était le plus grand et le plus impressionnant des deux. Torag était petit et trapu et tirait une grimace de six pieds de longs. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, un large sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres percées et peintes.

« Mais vous êtes du groupe de musique ! s'exclama Urag, prenant Tilda au dépourvu et celle-ci hocha lâchement la tête.

\- On ne vous attendait plus ! poursuivit Torag en se grattant le menton. »

Ithilion sortit de l'ombre à son tour, d'un bond théâtral. Il venait de réaliser qu'il allait vivre son heure de gloire et il ne pouvait laisser ce moment crucial. La scène l'appelait, les spectateurs l'acclamaient. Et lui, Ithilion, fils de Magor, avait toujours rêvé de briller, de tenir un rôle, de chanter ses ballades pour une foule. Lui l'elfe incompris, l'enfant du guerrier, le poète maudit, allait briller. Il s'avança, bombant le torse pour faire ressortir les pics de son plastron d'orc.

« Ahem… Je suis Ithilarg et voici Tildurg, Eithnilig et Owig. »

Les deux derniers comparses se révélèrent. Urga sauta presque de joie et serra la main de l'elfe sans même se rendre compte de la supercherie. Ce fut Torag qui leur parla après avoir salué chaque membre de la troupe.

« Oh chouette ! Je croyais que vous ne nous trouveriez jamais ! Fridrugr est un très bon peintre corporel mais il ne sait décidément pas faire une carte !

\- Héhé, oui, la carte n'était pas très claire… marmonna Ithilion. D'ailleurs nous l'avons perdu !

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, commenta Torag qui avait finalement trouvé sa côte de maille. Nous serons tous contents de vous entendre jouer ce soir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que les Troubadorcs nous rendent visite en Moria ! Ils ne quittent jamais le Mordor.

\- Et pourtant, nous sommes là ! s'exclama Ithilion. Une longue discussion avec Tildurg et nous faisions nos bagages. Les Troubadorcs n'ont pas peur de voyager.

\- Exactement ! s'exclama Eithne, voyant bien que quelqu'un devait soutenir Ithilion.

\- Bien, bien ! Ne perdons pas un instant de plus et rendons-nous au nightclub. Tout le monde vous attend ! »

Ils quittèrent la petit pièce et empruntèrent un long couloir qui serpentait jusqu'à de grands escaliers. Ils les gravirent d'un pas énergique et se retrouvèrent dans un large hall. L'architecture naine s'élançait vers le plafond en de grands piliers épais mais soignés dans les détails. Urag et Torag s'arrêtèrent et proposèrent à nos héros de patienter quelques instants alors qu'ils annonçaient leur arrivée. Eithne guetta les orcs d'un œil inquiet et se tourna vers le groupe dès qu'ils eurent disparu derrière une porte.

« Un groupe de musique ? marmonna-t-elle, perdue. J'avais dit espion, bon sang ! Espion discret !

\- Ecoute, j'ai improvisé ! se défendit corps et âme l'elfe, piqué à vif.

\- Justement, avant d'improviser, on réfléchit. Pas étonnant que Magor t'ait envoyé en voyage initiatique ! Tu manques cruellement de ce je ne sais quoi elfique qui fera de toi un véritable elfe. »

S'en fut trop pour Ithilion qui s'apprêtait déjà à frapper la jeune naine. Et puis quoi encore ? Comment osait-elle lui parler sur ce ton, cette gourgandine gourgandinesque ! Il allait se la faire et...

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Intervint Bathilda en tirant sur son plastron. A part Ithilion, personne ne sait jouer de la musique… »

L'elfe distrait s'intéressa à la jeune hobbit.

« Justement… marmona-t-il. Si notre très chère amie naine avait laissé mon génie créatif jusqu'au bout, elle aurait su que j'avais un plan.

\- Qu'est-ce donc que ce plan ? Voulut savoir Ithilion. »

Fondu au noir dramatique, maintient du suspens à son paroxysme et ouverture du deuxième acte.

* * *

Bon, bon, bond.

Je suis donc de retour sur FFnet et ce pour un petit moment. J'ai donc mis énormément de temps à écrire ce chapitre.

Faute d'inspiration, faute de temps, faute de visibilité. On se lasse parfois des histoires qui ne rencontrent pas toujours de publics mais on s'accroche pour ceux qui nous sont fidèles (et je vous aime pour cela). En attendant, je reprends doucement l'écriture de cette histoire, j'en ré-écris certaine, je travaille sur de vieux dossiers, bref, je suis de retour et pour de vrai. Les chapitres ne pleuvront pas mais ils viendront et plus rapidement qu'auparavant. D'ici là, je vous souhaite une belle fin de journée (chez moi, le soleil perce à nouveau les nuages, ô joie!)

A très vite (espérons) !

Votre très dévouée Elwyn.


End file.
